Naruto the Godly Shinobi
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: As a last resort Obito sent Naruto to another dimension that had no chakra, but the worst part is that... the air is poison to out dear Shinobi. So Naruto was forced to either evolve... or die, and his friend Kurama took that option away from Naruto with his own sacrifice. Naruto/Harem, Needless Naruto. Triple Fragment Naruto. Based off Manga
1. Chapter 1 Failing from the Sky

**I don't own Naruto or Needless**

**I was watching Needless when I was suddenly inspired to write this. Naruto will have my Three favorite Fragments, and know more than that.**

**Story Start.**

"Archlight-sama, there is an anomaly in the eastern sector of the black spot. Readings show that it is not from this world. Shall I send someone to go retrieve the object?" One Purple haired woman with huge breasts asked as she talked to a white haired man with a red eye and a red coat. His hair covered his right eye and he was holding a glass of wine.

"Ah yes. Send in the Girl's Squad to bring me this anomaly Riru. Tell them that whatever it is shall be unharmed or undamaged. Failure will be dealt with without mercy, and will result in death. I want this anomaly before me by the end of the week." Archlight said as he smirked casually. Whatever this anomaly was sounded like it could prove to be a boon for him.

"I understand Archlight-sama. I will inform them immediately, and will make sure they understand the punishment for failing." The purple haired woman named Riru said with a smile at following his orders. She walked out of the room and passed by another white haired man with bandages on his face. She ignored him as she passed by and focused on her task.

**[With the anomoly an hour before]**

"Fucking Damnit!" One Naruto Uzumaki yelled as he fell from the sky. One minute he was celebrating his defeat of the evil Obito Uchiha, and the next the bastard used his dying breath to send him into a different dimension with no way of return. If he ever saw that bastard again he would be shoving a Bijuudama up his ass.

"**Naruto, as of now you are my only friend. I am proud to die for you to live a little longer. Even if you survive the fall from this height the air here is slowly killing you, and me as well. There is no natural energy here for either of us to use to live. I am going to use all my strength to change you just enough to survive.**" Kurama the nine tailed fox said sadly as Naruto let a tear fall for his dearest friend through the war.

"Is there anyway to save you and me?" Naruto asked as he guessed he had another hour before he hit the ground. He had appeared REALLY high up in the sky of this world.

"**Brat I will not be fully dead, just brain-dead. I will still be here, just never able to talk to you again. Never of us can survive long in this world anyway as we are, and as long as my body lives in you then you can use my power. Consider this my birthday gift to you.**" Kurama said as Naruto was stunned, he had forgotten that today was his birthday. Naruto felt Kurama kneaded all his chakra into Naruto's brain and DNA, and matched it to the inhabitants of this world. "**I don't know what changes you will go through, so prepare for a lot of pain or none at all. I can already feel the air here changing something in your brain. Like a few limiters were unlocked. Naruto Goodbye!**" The ancient fox said as for the second time in the foxes life he shed a tear. The first was when his father the Sage of Six Paths died, the only human other than Naruto he could say he... loved like family.

"KURAMA!" Naruto yelled as the tears drifted into the sky around them. Then he was stricken by an amazing amount of pain in his head. His chakra pathways felt like they were on fire, and his very DNA was burning him as he felt the very fundamentals of his blood changing within him. "GAAAAHHHHHHH!" He curled up into a ball to stave off the pain as best as he could. Even the horrible feeling of having his skin burned off was nothing to this. His skin bubbled slightly as he was being changed enough, and he felt like he was becoming everything and nothing at the same time. Like he could be anything in the world he wanted. Naruto passed out from the stress from the change. His body then used the new ability it got by instinct, and out of Naruto's back three sets of huge feathered wings appeared to slow down his fall. His chakra coated him and the wings in a thick layer of protective yellow chakra, and while separately they would have not been enough to help him survive, when combined they helped him just enough to come out of the crash landing without to much of a scratch.

His skin was slightly burned though, and the friction and explosion of his landing had torn his clothes to shreds. The crater he made upon impact was forty feet long, and twenty meters deep.

Naruto Uzumaki had just become the first Shinobi Needless. A being that had both Needless power and Chakra.

**[With the girls squad and Hour later]**

Three girl all sat in there seperate robotic vehicles and zoomed across the Black Spot. An area that was created by many nuclear missiles hitting Japan during the Third World War. An area where Needless lived and used their special powers. Each Needess was born with only one power, which varied between useless and powerful.

"What did Riru-sama say we were looking for again Setsuna?" A small pink haired girl carrying a stuffed animal said as they rid toward the sector the anomaly was detected in.

"Mio, we are looking for anything that radiates immense power that we Needless don't possess. The report said that what hit the ground would most likely be the size of a human. We should prepare to go to non-lethal battle with some kind of alien beast. Hopefully though it is just a larger than normal fallen star." Setsuna said with a sigh. She was a well endowed girl with spiky blue hair, blue eyes, and like the other girls was wearing a blue jacket uniform with a red skirt.

'Maybe it is a sexy hunk that comes from another dimension.' A long, blonde haired girl wrote down on a notepad. She also gave then and emotionless look with a thumbs up, and under the first note was the word 'lust' written down.

"Kuchinashi, that is both stupid and unlikely. What are the chances of a good looking guy falling from the sky, surviving impact, and being from another dimension all happening at the same time. Even if it was a good looking guy he would have splattered on impact." Setsuna said, shooting down her theory.

"I don't know Sestuna-chan. Maybe he is a powerful war hero and used his expert skill to survive bareley. Then we can show him how the world works, and as thanks he will take us out for ice-cream." Mio said as she drolled at the thought of getting free ice-cream.

"Even if that all works out, if we fail this mission we are going to be killed and replaced by Archlight-sama remember. So I hope it is just some rock that fell from the sky." Setsuna said with an irritated look.

'I hope he can make a good trap. I like myself some lean men. Unlike the rest of the huge men around here.' Kuchinashi wrote. She was in to smaller people male or woman, and the huge people in the Black Spot weren't her type. Burley men were not what she liked, and would take a leaned man over huge any day of the week. Even more so if they had tight muscles. She knew exactly what she was looking for, and ig she did not find it she could always go lesbian. **[Fact: she is not truly a Lesbian]**

"Pervert." Setsuna mumbled to herself. She was used to her perverted teammate, and would let her do her things as long as it did not interfere with the mission.

"Hey look! Smoky smoke coming up from the ground." Mio shouted childishly.

"Lets head over there and start out search for the anomaly." Setsuna ordered as the leader of the (Pretty) Girl Squad.

**[With Naruto]**

"Damn, what hit me?" Naruto asked himself as he shook his head. He felt slightly light-headed and the first thing he noticed was that his body was... smaller? That and he was nearly naked, and that he had gained a bit more of a feminine body type. Not to much were he would be mistaken for a girl, but enough to wear he could pass as a 'trap' if he ever dressed like a girl. Other than that he could now be described as a 'pretty' boy type. Naruto gained a tick mark as he immediately knew who was responsible for this. Kurama may be a fox of destruction, but he had pulled one over on him as a last prank. "Damnit Kurama, why the hell did you do this? It is bad enough that I was thin in our old world, but know I am a damn pretty boy in the knew one." Naruto growled before he looked at the important part of his body and sighed in relief. At least he was still well hung. He could live with the small 'trap' change as long as he was hung. **[The Body Change Will Be Explained At The End Of The Challenge]**

He tried to stand up, and noticed that it was much easier to move in this new world. Like gravity was not pulling on his nearly as bad as before. He felt stronger than before, and faster. He tried to gather Sage Chakra when he noticed that their was NONE. That meant he could never enter Sage Mode again, or summon the Toads since they needed to be surrounded by chakra to live. This new world would be poison to them anyway. He tried pulling on Kurama's Chakra and found himself in 'Sealed Hatred Mode', and he could go no further than that. He forgot that Kurama was now Brain Dead, and that he needed Kurama to work together with him for him to enter Full Tailed Beast Mode.

'This world. I hope that I can make myself some new friends, heck I would settle for any life.' Naruto thought as he dropped his yellow shroud. As far as he knew he only had his Chakra, Shadow Clones, the Basic Two Academy Jutsu, and the Rasengan Series. That and Kurama's chakra. Naruto sighed in disappointment. He really wished that he had more Jutsu than the few he had. He would need to test his body's new limits later. From what he sensed he had Super Strength that surpassed his Sage Mode, and possibly Super Speed.

"Gravity here is lower than in my world, or the lack of Chakra in the air is making it easier for my to move." Naruto said to himself with a slightly sad look. He had done almost everything he needed in his old world anyway, well he was sad he could never be the Hokage, but he knew that he would need a new dream.

"Loos like we found the anomaly." A voice said as Naruto spun around and saw three girl just outside the crater. He blushed when he saw that he could see up their skirts, and that all three were pretty. He noticed the blue one with bigger breasts was the one to talk, and her blue duck styled hair and blue eyes matched her blue stripped panties. He then noticed the drolling Blonde girl staring at him like a piece of meat, and her perverted look matched her frilly panties. The last one was a small pink haired girl with a yellow ribbon in her hair carrying a... Rabbit from what Naruto could tell from the ears that covered it's face. Her cute bear panties matched her exactly from th happy expression on her face. They kinda reminded him of the old Team Seven simply because of their hair colors or styles.

That was when he noticed something else. They had no chakra in their bodies!

'Told you it was a good looking guy. I call him.' The blonde one wrote on her notepad, even though Naruto could not read the weird language that was very similar to his own. He only recognized the words 'it' and 'call'. Then the small one ran up to him down the crater and got up close to him.

"Heya Stranger-kun. Can you please come with us? I'm Mio, but you can call me Mio-chan." The pink haired one asked with a pouty smile.

"Sorry, but I don't really trust any of you at the moment. Maybe later Mio-chan." Naruto said with a blush. He was nearly nude and there were three girls near him, that and they were all cute.

"Plan B it is then." The blue haired one said as she prepared to use her Fragment to knock him out quickly. In a blur of speed she disappeared, and then reappeared in less than a second with her arm outstretched to hit Naruto in the stomach. To bad for her that Naruto had amazing Kinetic Vison and was able to keep track of her, that and he had gone faster before. Naruto caught her fist before it got to close to hit stomach and gripped hard enough that the girl winced.

"**Mio-chan Punch**!" Mio yelled, as her freakishly monster strength was used full force in her punch. Like Setsuna's punch though Naruto was able to catch it, but he winced since she punched as hard Tsunade. Setsuna took his wince as her chance to escape and kicked the hand holding her wrist. She grabbed Mio and flashed back to Kuchinashi.

"What the hell was that for!?" Naruto yelled in irritation. He saw the blonde girl use this weird thing on her wrist and pink powdery stuff flew at him. Placing his hands in his signature Jutsu he created a wall of twenty shadow clones to take the attack for him.

"CLONES!" Setsuna yelled in shock. She had never heard of that fragment before, and had never thought it would be possible to split yourself. She calmed down when she watched all the clones puff from the pain the Kuchinashi's fragment could cause.

'All the clones were paralyzed when they were hit by that stuff, and they felt extreme pain. I need to avoid that stuff at all costs. I don't know if my healing is still perfectly fine without Kurama watching it.' Naruto thought as he made another clone next to him. This one started to help him form a normal Rasengan, he could make them alone now, but he was just used to doing it with a clone.

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled as he hit the ground with his Jutsu and created a cover of dust from the explosion. Using it to hide his movements as he used his new super speed to get in front of the largest threat. He was about to form another Rasengan when the dust was blown away by Kuchinashi's fan, and his cover was blown.

"**Mio-chan Hip Attack**!" He heard from above him before his face was hit by Mio's butt. Setsuna took the chance and sucker punched him in the gut, but grunted in pain as she noticed he had the same durability as her friend Mio.

"Be careful! He has an unknown fragment, and he may be holding back!" Setsuna yelled as Naruto winced. He was still low on chakra from his very recent battle with Obito, and he was physically exhausted from the battle. He may look fine on the outside but he was nearly done anyway. His battle instincts took hold and he caught what the girls had thrown at him, and he blinked when he realized that he was holding the Rabbit/Bear thing. It weighed a few more pounds than he thought it would.

"The hell?" Naruto asked himself with a tilted head. Not noticing two of the girls looking shocked at how easily he was holding that thing up. Even with it's small size it weighed over a few thousand pounds.

"Damnit, he is a power user like Mio. This guy has multiple fragments like Archlight-sama." Setsuna cursed as she figured that this guy was going to be a problem to take down without killing. Though she could see him sweating slightly to show that he had already been tired before they attacked, so if they could pres him enough he would be to tired to resist eventually. "**Deandrive: Foxhound**!" Setsuna yelled as she used her great speed to rain down a great number of blows on Naruto, but Naruto diverted or dodged each and every one.

"Your fast, but I am faster so don't mind if I quote you but **Deandrive: Foxhound**!" Naruto yelled on instinct as he used one of his new abilities by accident. He felt a surge of something when he called the name of the attack and surged with speed as he rained down punches on the girl. He had at first just yelled the attack to mock her, but was amazed as his new speed surpassed his previous non-Kurama chakra related speed.

'He can use Speed like you as well Setsuna.' Kushinashi wrote as Naruto caught the words speed and Setsuna.

"I know that now Kuchinashi!" Setsuna yelled as she looked over herself. Bruises littered her skin, and her uniform was ripped all over from the powerful blows. Speed and Strength fragment were dangerous when combined. She was hurting all over from what she had just been hurt with.

"**Mio-chan Punch**!" Mio yelled as Naruto caught her attach again. That was when he had an idea. They were talking about powers earlier, or 'fragments' so maybe he has these two girls strength and speed things. Which means he can use their attacks.

"**Naruto-kun Punch**!" Naruto yelled using his own name, and he felt a surge of even greater strength. He used this strength to hit her right in the sternum. The back of Mio's clothes seemingly were blown out from the force of the blow as spit flew out of her mouth, and she was launched back to her friends clutching her chest in slight pain. Naruto felt really bad about hitting her, but they had attacked first and he was just defending himself. "I'm sorry about that, but that Setsuna girl attacked me first!" Naruto yelled to them. Kuchinashi sent him a nod, but then aimed her fan at him and sent a blue wave at him this time. When the wave hit Naruto exploded in a puff of smoke and the girls all looked around for him.

"Where did he go?" Setsuna muttered before they saw a hole in the ground. "Mio, punch the ground as hard as you can." Setsuna ordered as Mio nodded with a smile. This was a really fun fight.

"**Mio-chan Punch**!" She chirped happily as she raised her fist and swung it to the ground. With a crunch and boom the ground split open to reveal Naruto wincing from a rock going through his shoulder. He pulled it out, but Setsuna had used this chance to kick him in the jaw and force him out the the ground and into the air. Naruto spit out some blood and panted, he would have used more chakra but it would cause more harm than good in his current exhausted state. It would exhaust him faster, but he felt his gut tell him that he had at least one more power left he had gained. Something had to save him from that fall after all. He tried to remember any clues that would give it away from the pain he felt earlier.

'Come on Naruto. You can do it.' Naruto thought as he let his body speak to him. It was a type of battle meditation he had learned from Pa toad. It was a way of letting your body fight while your mind rested, and he felt that if he used it now he could discover his last 'fragment' as they called it. 'I need a way to close this hole and fast.' Naruto thought as he silently wished his last fragment was a healing one.

"**Dobbelganger**!" Naruto yelled as his body was healed, but he felt a himself lose a lot of his energy. He had not eaten in days, and it seemed that it was better to use this one on a full stomach. He fell to his knees and lost his breath. He had just made the mistake of using a power he knew nothing about, and it backfired on him.

"**Mio-chan Hip Stomp**!" Mio said happily as she jumped high in the air and used the more advanced version of her Hip Attack. Naruto looked up and cocked his fist back and made a new counter for her attack.

"**Naruto-kun Ass Spank**!" Naruto yelled as he waited and punched Mio in her butt. This sent her flying with tears in her eyes covering her butt as the two others facepalmed. They were dealing with an idiot, and their teammate was also an idiot.

'I like this guy.' Kuchinashi wrote with a smile. Setsuna facepalmed again as she realized she was the only sane one on her team. She ran and caught Mio before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay Mio?" Setsuna asked awkwardly, she was not sure if that was a serious attack or if it was just this guys way of messing with them.

"My butt hurts a lot." Mio said with tears in her eyes. She was going to have trouble sitting for a long time. It was then that Kuchinashi had a plan to at least bring him down for awhile. This guy used the Dobbelganger fragment when he was tired so he must also be hungry. Though it turns out her plan was unneeded seeing as they all heard a thump and Naruto was on the ground holding his head and sweating. The combined stress of war, hitting the ground, gaining new powers, world hopping, chakra exhaustion, hunger, blood loss, and his reluctance to hurt them all piled together to knock him out.

'I am going to carry him.' Kuchinashi wrote with blank eyes, but a raping smile.

"That guy was powerful, and I don't think we would win a serious battle with him at full power. So I think we should tie him up with the **Power** Resistant ropes designed to hold back people with super strength." Setsuna said with a wary look. She could tell that he was not beaten by them, but just fell prey to some kind of exhaustion.

"Yeah, it really hurt being spanked by him." Mio said as she rubbed her butt.

**Chapter End.**

**First of all. The changes Naruto went through that gave him the more... trap-like body type was actually a way to super compress his body while giving him less air resistance, more pin-point power, and a denser body that can take more punishment. It is like he is always in Sage Mode, but much more powerful. If Naruto had been at full strength he would have easily beat the three girls. I will not be giving Naruto any more fragments. Naruto's Ninja abilities can NOT be copied by the Adam's power.**

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel appreciated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them**_

[Character Data] Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto Uzumaki - Male - Sixteen Years Old

Looks - Spiked Blond Hair, Sky Blue Eyes, 163 cm Tall, Thin, Three Whisker Marks on each Cheek, Tanned Skin, and Naturally No Body Hair (I noticed that nobody from Naruto has body hair, don't blame me.)

Fragment - Power, Speed, Dobbelganger

Other Abilities - Shadow Clone, Rasengans, Henge, Substitution, Sealed Hatred Mode, Chakra Manipulation, Bijuudama (requirement - Sealed Hatred mode)

History - Naruto Uzumaki was born and raised in the Hidden Leaf Village as the secret child of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze. He is the current and last vessel to the Nine Tailed Fox Kurama. Ex-Genin of Konoha Naruto has excellent battle skills and can easily come up with never been used strategies on the fly. Hero of the Fourth Ninja War, Naruto was never given his rewards before he was sent to a new dimention.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Adam A

**I do not own Naruto or Needless**

**I had to correct Naruto's height so please check out the last chapter again to see the new height. I used my fan book for it. I have been using Facts for Character Data.**

**Story Start.**

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked with a grin. He had awoken ten minutes ago and he had been asking that question non-stop. He could break our of these ropes any moment, because while they could stop **Power** fragment users he also could enhance his body with Chakra, and Kurama's Chakra to easily break out. He would settle for annoying the hell out of the girl called Setsuna.

"No." Setsuna said with a growl. She would have been amazed at his recovery rate if he had not been asking the same question for the last ten minutes. Kuchinashi seemed to think it was funny, and Mio was openly laughing at her face. She could not even hit him because he was sitting next to Kuchinashi in her ride. He was no longer bothered by his shredded clothes because after awhile of being felt up by Kuchinashi you become bothered by the fact you are being felt up instead.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked once again, with his grin growing more fox-like. He was enjoying it more and more every time he asked.

"No!" Setsuna said even louder than the time before.

"Are we there yet?" Mio asked as she followed Naruto's example. Kuchinashi puffed her cheeks out in an attempt to hold off her laughing, and the occasional snort was heard from her direction. Their rides were on auto pilot anyway so they could have some fun.

"NO!" Setsuna yelled as she glared at Mio and Naruto. Mio giggled even more as Kuchinashi sped up her ride so that Setsuna could see what she wrote.

'Are we there yet?' Kuchinashi wrote with a heart at the end of the sentence. Naruto and Mio burst out laughing even harder at the murderous expression on the blue haired girls face.

"We are not there yet!" Setsuna yelled before she turned to Naruto and tried to calm herself. It would not do to try and kill him again. "Tell us about yourself." Setsuna ordered as Naruto rolled his eyes. He was just waiting for someone to ask. He had no enemies in this world at the moment, so he had no problem telling them some stuff.

"Sure thing, just let me get comfortable." Naruto said as he used both his **Power** and Chakra to easily break the ropes, and once that was done he flexed them and nodded to himself. He was at about Seven Percent Chakra capacity at the moment, and without Kurama sending him any to heal he was not regenerating it as fast. Still faster than anyone else from his world, but not as fast as usual. He had a lot of chakra to gain back, and it would take a full nights sleep to get it all back.

The girls were about to panic before they noticed Naruto made no attempt to escape.

"How much were you holding back in our fight?" Setsuna asked seriously. This was the most important question that was bothering her since he had passed out. They were able to tell he was weakened, but not by how much.

"I would say that I was holding back most of my power, but to answer your _real_ question. When we fought I was at about Five percent of my max power, and I was making sure not to damage you all to bad." Naruto said as they all paled except Mio, who had no idea how close they may have been to death. Naruto did not tell them that he was not counting his Sealed Hatred Mode as his Max Power, since it was Kurama's chakra it was not HIS Max after all,

"I wanna know what your name is. You now our but we don't know yours." Mio said with a curious expression, that looked very much like a puppies face. That pink hair and eyes made the look that much stronger against Naruto, since pink was so close to red, which reminded him of his mother.

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Naruto said with a grinning thumbs up. He would have gone by Namikaze, but Uzumaki just had a larger place in his heart. It was what he went by his whole life after all.

'Hello (sexy) Naruto-kun. I'm Kuchinashi. 3" Kuchinashi wrote, but the word sexy was crossed out. Like she had not meant to write it, and had put it down without thinking. That or she did it on purpose to mess with Naruto. To bad for her that Naruto could barely read it, but he was starting to notice more and more similarities with his homes writing. He was able to understand it mostly though.

"Hi Naruto-kun!" Mio chirped happily. Naruto liked her sunny attitude, it was much better than everyone elses near the end of the war. Like a breath of fresh air in a polluted world.

"What can you tell us about your past, and where you came from?" Setsuna asked since this was one of the reasons they were sent to retrieve him. The more they knew about him the better.

"I was born in a place where people were born with the power to control the elements and do the impossible. The people from where I come from have more than one ability each, and have invented ways to gain the same powers you all seem to have. If you trained enough, or were part of a certain family you were stronger than normal people. The people of my birth place were split in to five elemental countries. Fire, Water, Earth, Lighting, and Wind. I was born in the Land of Fire, and was the top solder of my village before I ended up here." Naruto said as they were entranced by his tale. The fact he fell from the sky already meant that he was not from Earth... the planet.

'How did you get here?' Kuchinashi wrote down and showed Naruto. It took a few minutes for him to understand, but his face turned dark when he remembered. He was going to tell them, because he felt the need to talk and get it off his chest.

"A man by the name of Obito Uchiha declared war on all five of the countries and the land of Iron's samurai. He had a man working for him that could raise the dead, and with his army of Immortal Zombies he was able to get his hands on a MONSTER that was nearly god-like. With the help of Madara Uchiha, a man that could take on armies and wing, he controlled the beast and had it wipe out whole villages at a time. It was able to take everything we all threw at it and act like nothing happened. It took awhile but eventually I was able to defeat the man, who had at this point absorbed the beast, with the help of four undead men of our own. Before I could kill him though he used a self-killing technique to throw me from our dimension." Naruto said darkly as the girls looked at him sadly. That sounded horrible, and they paled further when they realized that he had fought zombies before.

"Sounds rough. You are going to like Simeon. The food is amazing, and most of a persons needs are taken care of as long as they stay loyal. With your strength you could quickly move up the ladder and make it wo the Big Four. Maybe Archlight-sama can help you find a new home." Setsuna suggested as the others gained smiles.

"Is that the guy we are going to meet?" Naruto asked curiously, he knew nothing about this guy. So if he was a little suspicious of him it was only natural.

"Yeah, Adam Archlight-sama is great!" Mio said with a light hearted tone. Naruto looked at her, and then saw a building coming up on the horizon. Deciding to do something me might regret he turned to Setsuna.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked with a huge grin.

"GAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Setsuna yelled in rage while the others cracked up at her red face. They knew that Naruto was going to be a fun part of their lifes.

**[Archlights office] One Hour Later**

"Archlight-sama, the Girl Squad are here to see you with a... guest." The voice over the intercom said. The occupants in the room were slightly surprised that the Girls Squad had managed to get the person here. The fact it was a person was surprising on its own.

"Tell them to come in." Archlight ordered the voice as the intercom turned off and the door opened to reveal the group, and somehow Naruto had gotten a newer outfit. The girls had given him some basic clothes, jeans and a blue T-shirt. Riru and Archlight had a moment of surprise at the age of the anomaly, but did not show it. The Girls squad bowed before leaving the room.

"I here you wanted to see me." Naruto said rudely as Riru almost growled at Naruto's blatant disrespect. Archlight looked at Naruto with a critical eye, trying to see his threat level. Unlike the rest of the needless he might not be able to copy whatever Naruto did. For all he knew Naruto was a fallen god, or some sort of angel.

"Yes, and can I interest you in some fine Wine. Feel free to take a seat." Archlight said with manners, and lacking his usual arrogance. You never pissed off an unknown, for it could be the last mistake you ever made. Two holes opened up in the table as glasses of wine came up. Naruto blinked in surprise but sat across from them and sipped at the wine. "I was surprised the Girls Squad were able to bring you to me. You seem to radiate and unknown power of the likes I have never seen. Please do tell me about yourself?" Archlight asked as he discreetly dug for information.

'He can sense my Chakra. This man is no ordinary man, I can feel to strange things in his body. One on his heart, and the other under his hair covering his eye. The woman next to him is powerful as well. I should be careful. I am only at Ten Percent now.' Naruto thought with a subtle glance.

"Well Adam-san, I am Naruto Uzumaki. I recently came upon this dimension after fighting in a war in my own. The people here are much different, because I noticed that you each only seem to have a single power each. My people were all able to use multiple powers if they trained in them. We were a warrior people who were always in various states of combat. I myself was the Strongest fighter in my village, and have defeated opponents that had power to rivals gods. I was sent here just before I could deal the finishing blow to a man that had become a god in al but name. I wanted the pleasure of killing him myself, and I am sure he is dead from wounds I inflicted on him." Naruto said as Adam showed a huge amount of interest in Naruto's story. He had copied a needless' power before that could tell when people were lying. Naruto had only been telling him the truth.

"Amazing, and can I see this power that killed a god." Adam asked in hoped that he would be able to copy this power. He knew the chanced were slim, but he had to at least try.

"The power that I used to win can only be used in my own world due to something that is in the air there. I do have an even stronger ability though. I am the only one from my world that had this power other than my father, and his was not as advanced as my own. Eight other people had similar powers as well, but never as pure as my own." Naruto said as he allowed himself to brag. If this guy wanted to see it, then he could use the chance to bring himself to max power at the same time.

"I would very much like to see this power you vaunt so much." Riru said with a scowl.

"So be it." Naruto said as he was lit aflame in his Sealed Hatred Mode. The very same one he had gotten right after taking Kurama's chakra from him. The seal marking appeared on his body, and he noticed that he could still feel these 'fragments' in his body increasing his power even more. They seemed to be enhanced as well in this form.

Archlight frowned lightly when he realized he could not copy what he was seeing. Since this was not a needless fragment his Zero could not unlock the portion of the brain that it controlled, simply because this power had nothing to do with limits on the brain. That and unlike Naruto he had no chakra or chakra pathways to manipulate or control the chakra needed to use it.

"Simply amazing, you look like a man blessed by god. How would you like a place with Simeon as one of my top four agents. You have the power required, and multiple fragments if what I am reading is true." Archlight said nicely with a smile, he was going to attempt to charm Naruto into his way of thinking like his other workers. Naruto was to good of an asset to pass up, and if push came to shove the perfect new body if they could find a way to give him the 'Adam's seed'.

"I would like to travel around this place some more before I stay in one place. Not many people get the chance to travel to new dimensions and explore them. I will tell you what, give me a few months to get used to everything in this place and then I will give you my answer." Naruto proposed with a nice tone. Archlight scowled as he played scenarios in his head, this could work to his advantage if he played it right.

"Sure, but I would be so much happier if you allowed me to send a few people with you to make sure everything goes well. I would not want my newest friend to have an... accident on his journey." Archlight said as Riru caught on to his plan. He was going to have someone that could lead Naruto away from area's that would show his bad side, while keeping him in area's that show cased where he has helped.

"Yeah sure, I could use a someone to show me around. You have anyone in mind Adam-san." Naruto said with a grin. Archlight pressed a button under the table and the intercom turned on.

"Send in Mio, Kuchinashi, and Setsuna of the Girl Squad. I have an assignment for her." Archlight demanded. Mio was the best choice because she was the most naive of the group, and anything she says will be nice an positive with no hints of deception. She was also the most pure so she could show the best side of Simeon. Kuchinashi would be an excellent player to seduce him over to his side, and Setsuna was the driving force that would keep him away from the darker area's of the Black Spot. That and they already knew Naruto from earlier. "It should take a few minutes for them to arrive, are their any questions you would like to ask me Naruto?" Archlight asked as he finished his wine.

"Not really, you seem like you would not tell me the stuff I would ask anyway. Everyone has their own agenda's, and as long as you aren't going to try and put the world under an illusion to make them your slaves I don't have to much of a problem with you." Naruto said as Riru raised an eyebrow at him. That was a very specific reason, and she had to admit this new guy was a weird person.

"It say here that you have **Power**, **Speed**, and **Dobbelganger** fragments. I am curious as to how you possess these." Archlight stated with a curious expression, and Riru paid attention as well since they were rare fragments. Naruto thought about it for a moment before he came up with the most likely idea.

"When I came here my body was not very suited for the atmosphere here, and my power changed me while I absorbed something in the air that unlocked something in my head to allow me to adapt." Naruto guessed with a goofy smile. With that said the three girls came in through the door again, and Mio waved to him with a smile.

"Girl Squad. You are to take Naruto here on a tour around the Black Spot. Please do make sure that he get to all the best places we have to offer. Please be back in a few months." Archlight said as Setsuna understood his point. Only take Naruto to places that will get him to join us.

"Understood Archlight-sama." Setsuna said as the three of them bowed.

"Then with that done, I hope you have a very... enlightening journy." Archlight said as he internally laughed at his own joke.

"Thanks." Naruto said, and with that he left the room with the Girl Squad. Once they were out of the building the girls went towards their rides. "Actually I was thinking we could go the few months while walking everywhere, give us more to to get to know each other." Naruto suggested while rubbing the back of his head.

"I wanna walk now!" Mio chirped happily as she balanced on her heels. She seemed excited to get to know him more. She had fun with him on the ride here.

'I am going to be (riding on) walking with Naruto-kun.' Kuchinashi wrote as her nose bleed. Setsuna sighed at being out voted, and after reading what her teammate crossed out she knew that leaving HER unwatched would result in somebody losing there chastity. She had a feeling it was not going to be willing on Naruto's part.

"I guess we can walk." Setsuna stated with a defeated sigh. Camping did not sound all that bad, but walking in the heat was going to suck. It was the middle of the summer.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted in triumph, pumping his fist into the air with a victorious smile. Mio joined him as she tossed her Rabbit/Bear in the air. Kuchinashi did a small fist pump, and her thought went to future plans. "Alright, who wants to pick first?" Naruto asked as Kuchinashi raised her hand. Naruto pointed to her, and she wrote something down on her notepad.

'How about the Red Light District. 3' The notepad read as Setsuna took it and ripped it in half.

"His first town here is not going to be that place. The amounts of sex, drugs, hookers, and crime that goes on there is way above average. People go there to lose their virginity..." Setsuna started, before she facepalmed at Kuchinashi's plan. Get him drunk, then get him in bed.

"How about we go to that town with the market place?" Mio suggested as Setsuna thought about it. That was a church/market town on the other side of the Black Spot. They could start there and work there way back here. Simeon has not had any business there since the Black Spot was formed, so the people would not have much to hold a grudge over.

"I like the idea. It should take about a week walking to get there if we go at a decent place." Setsuna stated as Kuchinashi snapped her fingers in annoyance. There were no love motels in that town, so it would be hard to seduce Naruto there. Mio waved her hands in the air in excitement.

"Lets do that. We have nowhere to be at the moment." Naruto said as he started walking, and the girls followed after until the were next to him. Mio jumped on his shoulders using her good legs, and placed her hands on his head.

"Can I ride here for the trip?" She asked as she leaned her face in front of his. Adding a pout for good measure, and Naruto felt his defence crumble.

"Sure, you can ride as long as you want. I am at full power again, so no need to worry about me getting tired." Naruto said with a light blush. He was not used to people getting up in his face like that. He had a feelin though that these girls did not have personal space issues, or privacy issues for that matter.

"Thanks!" She chirped as she swung her legs back and forth, making sure not to hit him. Even though it would not hurt.

'Can I ride you too?' Kuchinashi asked through her notepad as she added her own pouty eyes. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he tried to read the paper. The more time he spent here the easier it was to read this.

"Um... sure?" Naruto asked before he saw that her hand was going to his zipper and jumped away from the hormonal girl. Naruto saw his virginity flash before his eyes, all this missed chances for sex in his old world played in front of him in a second. 'So that is what Shion meant my making the next priestess.' Naruto thought in realization at his own stupidity. "Sorry, but that is not something you can ride yet." Naruto said with a blush. Kuchinashi snapped her fingers again at the missed chance,but walked away from his a few steps seeing as he was on his guard now.

"This is going to be a long walk." Setsuna said to herself as she held her head in her hand. At this rate by the time the few months ended Kuchinashi and Mio would be loyal to Naruto instead of Archlight. She only hoped she would be able to resist his natural charm, since even she felt safer around him. Like he had an aura that said 'I will protect you from anything'.

It was going to be a long trip for Naruto and the (pretty) Girls Squad.

**Chapter End.**

**Yes, two in one day again. I feel like my fingers are going to fall off! Naruto is not going to join Simeon, or if he does he will betray them.**

_**Please leave me a ton of reviews. Some nice long reviews make me feel appreciated you know. We fanfiction writers do this for FREE. We do not get paid to write fanfiction, and we spend our free time doing it for you fans that read it. Even a sentence or two telling how you like the story makes any author feel appreciated. I feel I speak for most authors when I saw that when we see a lot of reviews we work harder to get more of them.**_

[Character Data] The Girls Squad

Setsuna - Female - Seventeen

Looks - Blue Duck-ish shaped hair, Sea Blue eyes, 165 cm Tall, Slim, Pale skin.

Fragment - Speed

Other - Usually Wears Blue stripped Panties, Measurements are 89cm bust - 59cm waist - 86cm hip, Can go up to Mach 9 at max speed but can only move in straight line. 'Setsuna' translates to Split-Second, a play on Fragment.

Kuchinashi - Female - Sixteen

Looks - Long Wavy Blonde Hair, Yellow Eyes, Slim, 160 cm Tall, Pale Skin

Fragment - Fragrance

Other - Usually Wears Lace Panties, Measurements are 79cm bust - 61cm waist - 88cm hip, Suffers from Acrophobia the fear of Heights, Talks through use of Notepad, and has been shown to be Bisexual. Her name originates from Swahili.

Mio - Female - Fifteen

Looks - Short Pink Hair, Matching Pink Eyes, 147 cm Tall, Slim,

Fragment - Power

Other - Usually Wears Pink Bear Panties, Measurements are 71cm bust - 56cm waist - 77cm hip. Happy-Go-Lucky Personality, Carries around a Ten Ton Rabbit/Bear Stuffed Animal, Wears Bid Yellow Bow in Hair. Monsterous Strength even with Small Size.


	3. Chapter 3 Pits, and Natural Forces

**I do not own Naruto or Needless**

**Story Start.**

"Huuuuuuungryyyyy." Mio moaned as she rid up on Naruto's shoulders. The others were not any better of they all looked sweaty and tired. Kuchinashi was using her fan gauntlet to fan herself, Setsuna was waving her hands in front of her face at Mach 2 to cool down, and Naruto was... just fine. Well he was blushing but that was mostly because the girls had undressed until they were in panties and an unbuttoned shirt, which barely hid anything.

"How are you not sweating like a pig?!" Setsuna asked with a glare. They had been walking for the last three days and had not found any towns. It was starting to grate on her nerves, but the one that looked the most miserable was Mio since she had no way to cot herself off.

"I was born in a place named the Land of Fire. We would have been a desert coutry if not for how much it rained, and we were the hottest nation there was during the summer. Beating even the desert nation of the Land of Wind. This little heat is nothing to what I am not already used to." Naruto said with a self satisfied smirk. He actually enjoyed the heat since it almost reminded him of home. Though there was almost no grass anywhere he could see.

'I will get you hot and sweaty3' Kuchinashi wrote on her notepad with a small smile. She was enjoying teasing him, and it made up for the fact that she was sweating like crazy. That and she was going to see how far she could push him before he unleashed his beastly urges. Before Naruto could properly read the paper Setsuna swipped it and ripped it to pieces.

"We are to show him around, not have sex with him Kuchinashi!" Setsuna shouted with a blush. She was embarrassed by her open teammate, and her obsession with pretty boys that made good traps. It was tiring keeping her from sinking her claws into him when they were suppost to show him the best side of Simeon.

"I would not mind the sex." Naruto said with a raised hand. Mio giggled at the frustrated look on Setsuna's face, and the smirk Kuchinashi had. Naruto decided to mess with Kuchinashi a bit more. "As long as it is a Foursome." Naruto said slyly as Kuchinashi snapped her fingers in annoyance. She needed to find two more people if she could not get the others to agree.

'I can work with that.' Kuchinashi wrote down with a bleeding nose. The more she thought about the more appealing the idea got to her.

"I am surrounded by idiots and perverts!" Setsuna yelled as she took her frustrations on the nearest animal to them. She looked around and saw a few boars walking around the area, and with a grin she prepared to use her **Speed**. "Lunch is about to be served." She said as the others licked their lips. They were all hungry, and the last thing they ate was some fish at the river yesterday.

Holding her hand in a karate chop fashion she blurred and appeared on the over side of the boars. Then after a few seconds of not moving the boars heads slowly slide off of their shoulders and the bodies collapsed to the side. Their blood spilling all over the ground as the three gave Setsuna a round of applause, and Naruto whistled at the clean kill. Those boars most likely did not feel a thing when they died, and Setsuna did not even have blood on her hands from cutting through them.

"That was pretty cool, but how are we going to cook them?" Naruto asked as silence fell over them and their stomachs growled. Mio moaned in hunger as she fell off of Naruto's shoulders and hit the ground with a thud, leaving a crater due to the weight of her Rabbit/Bear.

'Naruto, do you know anything that uses fire?' Kuchinashi wrote down as Naruto blushed. He had one Jutsu that Kakashi had taught him for cooking in the wild, but he had never used it after the time he set the camp on fire. He had almost no skill in Katon Justu.

"I might have one attack that acn cook them, but it would be best I not use it. We still don't have the sticks needed to keep a fire going. We might as well just go to the next town quickly and eat there. Don't you have the map Mio?" Naruto asked the pink haired girl as she pulled out the map that had been placed in the back of her panties. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the location but shrugged it off, he would have placed it with the clothes so that it stayed safer but it was her map not his.

"The closest town is Sector 6. Isn't that the one with all the nice people with the white powdery stuff they sniff?" Mio asked Setsuna who facepalmed. That was the town Kuchinashi wanted to go to first, and of course they would find themselves going there. The nicknamed Red Light Town of the Black Spot.

"How far away is the town?" Naruto asked with a confused look. What kind of powder would people sniff that is white. He had never seen anything like that in his world. It was strange to him.

"About ten miles away in that direction." Mio said as she pointed West. She folded up the map and the girls started to get dressed fully again, so that they would not be exposed when they got closer to the town.

"Hey girls. How about a bet?" Naruto asked with a grin. Combine his **Speed **Fragment with his Sealed Hatred Mode and you have something that would make the Yellow Flash seem slow. He was almost at his dad's speed with just the Sealed Hatred Mode, and from what Setsuna had told him the Max speed of **Speed** was Mach 9 or about 6850 mph. He was not going to be trying that anytime soon, but the fact he may be able to break Mach 11 or about 8373 mph was a nice thought. Both he and Setsuna were lucky that they could achieve those speeds without being ripped to shreds by the pressure. They had bodies MADE to go at those speeds

"What kind of bet?" Setsuna asked with narrowed eyes.

"We each pair up, and the first to this place can make the losers do any one thing. No limitations, but no sex." Naruto said looking at Kuchinashi who once again snapped her fingers at being caught. Setsuna smiled at the first fun thing to the journey she was forced to go on for the sake of Simeon.

"Any Speed limitations?" Setsuna asked with a moment of concern of her teammates. They may be tough, but their bodies were not made to withstand the max speed of those who have the **Speed** Fragment. At most they were able to handle breaking the sound barrier before they would feel some form of pain. Mio might be able to handle full speed because of her **Power** Fragment giving her body increased durability.

"No using any of the **Speed** enhancing techniques. We are limited to the base speed without pushing it any further." Naruto said as his eyes drifted the to girls without super speed. While the max speed of **Speed** was Mach 9, that was only when using **Deandrive: Rocket Sled**. Without using **Deandrive: Foxhound** or **Deandrive: Blackbird** the top speed was only Mach 2. Twice the speed needed to break the sound barrier. Naruto learned this while he practiced his new abilities when they were asleep.

"Deal. I pick Kuchinashi." Setsuna said as she scooped up the blonde girl in her arms in a flash. They both had identical smirks on their faces at the thought if what they would make Naruto or Mio do. Setsuna would have him join Simeon, while Kuchinashi... you get the idea. Setsuna knew that it would be a lot easier to run with Kuchinashi, since it place her on nearly even grounds with Naruto. Who, by having both **Power** and **Speed** should be able to hit higher speeds than her. Mio and her Rabbit/Bear would weigh him down.

"Hop on and hold on tight." Naruto said with a grin as he started to channel chakra to his whole body. He wanted to see how much his speed would increase from normal with the small added boost. He, unlike Sakura with perfect control, was never that great at increasing his body with chakra but he could do it as well.

"Okey Dokey." She chirped as both **Speed** users bent their knees to get ready. Naruto grinned in a way that freaked Setsuna out. Unlike her he was not limited to running a straight line, and you never know when that would come in handy. It was another advantage he had over the people in this world. He had better Kinetic Vison than the people of this world, so he did not get tunnels vision at super fast speeds.

"Prepare to lose Naruto." Setsuna said as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She was going to enjoy getting him back for annoying her.

"Eat my dust." Naruto said back with a larger grin at how her eye twitched again. Then after a few seconds two sonic booms could be heard as they broke the sound barrier and dashed towards where they thought the city was. Naruto smirked as he heard Mio screaming in joy, and the surprisingly cute/sexy voice of Kuchinashi scream in terror. Setsuna grit her teach at the fact he was ahead of her with the added weight he had, and her jaw dropped when she saw him disappear from her vision. Only a flash of yellow before nothing.

"16.7 seconds. Naruto is the winner, and the crowd goes wild. Ahhhhhhhh." Naruto yelled as he and Mio did the ahhh's with their hands cupped. They walked in an excited circle as Setsuna and Kuchinashi appeared next to them.

"23.4 seconds, damn." Setsuna cursed at seeing her opponents already there ahead of her. Kuchinashi was holding on to her and shaking like a leaf.

**{I did my math on how long the run would take} - Authors Note**

'Never again.' Came the now messy scribble on Kuchinashi's notepad. Her shaking hand made it hard for her to write.

"You win this this Naruto, but next time you will be eating my dust and watching my ass as I pull ahead of you. This victory will be your last over me." Setsuna said with confidence. She was going to work even harder an surpass her limits. Naruto, for a split second, imaged Sasuke in her place and grinned at his new rival in speed. The duck styles blue hair made it easier to imagine.

"Keep dreaming _Turtle_. You will never beat me in a thousand years." Naruto said as sparks flew between their eyes. This was going to be a more _friendly_ version of his rivalry with Sasuke. At least she did not call him dope or dead last.

"Heh, if that helps you sleep at night." Setsuna said as Mio pulled on their sleeves, getting their attention as they for the first time noticed the pale looks of the people in the town they stopped at. They had forgotten that they had made a town their destination for the race.

"Lets go get some food. I'm hungry." Mio said as she put of cuter look on her face than usual. Naruto felt the image get burned into his brain, and felt like hugging the cute girl. Setsuna was already used to it and shrugged it off. Though she was blushing as the image of a puppy begging for food appeared in her own mind.

Being that cute should be a punishable crime.

"Do you smell that?" Naruto asked as he noticed a strange smell in this air. It smelled both tasty and nasty at the same time. Like ramen, but not ramen at the same time. Mio was the next to take a sniff, but to her she was able to recognize the scent.

"Food!" She yelled happily as she ran off, and was followed by the others

**[One hour later]**

"I hate you two so much right now." Setsuna deadpanned as they looked up from the pit they had fallen in. The food had been a trap to get people to get in the pit. As it would seem a cannibalistic needless with a **Glass Surface** Fragment. The power to make strong glass form over any surface in a five foot range. At the moment they were in a forty foot deep glass layered hole, and they could not stand up straight. The glass had been coated in some kind of slippery material.

"I played no part in this mistake. It was all Mio who messed up, and if you recall I tried to stop her from touching the trap." Naruto said as his nose bleed was stopping. When they had fallen he had landed with his face in Kuchinashi's crotch, and his hand on Setsuna's and Mio breast and butt respectivly.

'I blame (fried chicken) Setsuna. ^.^' Kuchinashi wrote down as Naruto looked at the final symbol with a confused look. The fried chicken part was weird, but that symbol was weirder.

"How is this my fault!?" Setsuna yelled with her eyes twitching.

'You should have stopped Mio.' Kuchinashi's notepad said as Naruto snorted in amusement. He knew that Kuchinashi was just messing with the fast girl. If they wanted to they could escape pretty easily, but it would be better to wait for the cannibal to come back and stop them from doing this again.

"Gaaahhhhh! Now I hate all three of you right now!" Setsuna yelled in annoyance. She saw Naruto make four of his clones and she raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" She questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Getting us out of here." Naruto said as he entered Sealed Hatred Mode and had four chakra arms come out of his back and grab onto the clones. He slowly lifted each clone up and over the exit to the glass hole, much to the amazement of the girls, and then exited his yellow form.

"What was that suppost to do?" Setsuna asked before smoke filled her vision, and when it cleared she saw that all four of them were outside of the pit and that the clones were where they were. "Never mind." She muttered with a blush.

"Okay guys, you know the drill!" Naruto yelled to his clones as they all saluted him and placed there hands in the preparation for the Henge. With three more puffs of smoke the clones had transformed into copies of the girls squad, while one stayed as Naruto.

"That really is a useful skill." Setsuna admitted as she started to walk away. Mio and Kuchinashi were about to follow her before they noticed Naruto doing something strange with some wire they had no idea where he got. Then he attached some weird tags with drawing on them to the wires and covered them in dirt.

"Whatcha doing?" Mio asked as Naruto gave her a grin.

"I am going to blow this place sky high. When the guy that put the trap comes back, he will set the hidden wires off and make the tags go boom. We are NOT going to want to be anywhere here when they go off." Naruto said as the girls grinned. It sounded like decent payback to them. They had already eaten the bait for the trap and had full stomachs, so they had no reason to even stay in the town anymore. Kuchinashi sighed at how she never got the chance to seduce Naruto in the worst town in the Black Spot.

When they were out of blast range Naruto and the girls waited until the saw a man sneaking into the area with a hungry look on his face. He had not noticed them, and a few minutes later they saw the biggest explosion they had ever seen in their lifes.

"Holy shit!"

'No kill like Overkill!'

"Hahahaha. That was awesome!"

The three girls each had different reactions to the huge explosion that was caused by the trap Naruto layed. Mio had stars in her eyes from the epic case of overkill. But hey, the guy was a known cannibal, and who knows how many people he has killed. Naruto facepalmed when he realized that there may have been some sort of bounty of the guys head. He had a feeling this was going to bite them in the ass... did he care? Hell No!

"I feel so much better now." Naruto said happily. He had no idea that the 'Reaper' of the Black Spot had been going for the bounty of this cannibal, so he had no idea the womanly wrath he had just incurred onto himself and his group.

"You have no limits to your stupidity. I can see it now. You are going to be a lot of trouble in the future for everyone around you... At least it won't be boring to hand out around you." Setsuna said with an ulmost unnoticeable smile playing on her lips. She wiped the smile of her face when she realized that he was the mission, and she had to focus. SHe could not afford to get attached to him right now until he joined Simeon.

'Stupidity is cool. 3' Kuchinashi wrote on her pad as Naruto grinned.

"I am having a lot of fun already!" Mio chirped happily as they all started to walk away from the scene of the crime Naruto caused. Naruto grabbed her by the hips and tossed her a few hundred feet in the air. Setsuna and Kuchinashi were about to attack Naruto before they noticed something sticking out of the ground where Mio had been. Naruto reached out and caught Mio before placing her down on the ground again. Naruto was about to grab the sword before a blue orb surrounded it and they heard a new voice.

"**Magnetic World: Attraction**!" The voice said as the sword dislodged itself and flew to the right. Their eyes followed the sword path towards two girls. A girl with blue hair in bushy pig-tails caught the sword and handed it to a girl wearing a black dress with blonde hair in a ponytail and a red ribbon keeping it up.

"At least the one that killed MY target is not a complete chump. I would have been disappointed if you only relied on those tricks you used to blow that man's lair up. To bad for you that you need to die for making me lose out on an easy meal ticket." The blonde one said as Naruto looked between the two. Setsuna was about to interfere when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to fight them myself. I need to see if my body is back at full. My energy may be back to One Hundred Percent, but my body is still strained slightly. I want to see how good my condition is. If it looks like I am having trouble grab the others and run as fast as you are able. I don;t want you or the others getting hurt." Naruto said seriously. Setsuna blushed at the care in his voice before she took a few steps back to give him room to fight.

"You better not get hurt." Setsuna said as she turned her head so her blush was not visible. Mio looked disappointed she couldn't fight. Kuchinashi looked conflicted, but relented and scribbled something on her notepad.

'You better win, or I will rape you in your sleep (Frowny Face)' Kuchinashi wrote as the others had the same thought.

'You would do that anyway.' They thought, but Naruto nodded to her anyway.

"**Shadow clone Jutsu**." Naruto muttered as fifty clones appeared around them. Naruto pointed to the light blue haired girl and yelled something only his clones understood the meaning of. "Identify plan beta!" He was met with a round of 'rogers' from ten of the clones who all paired up in five groups of two while the forty other clones surrounded Naruto in a circle.

"Clone Fragment?" The blonde one questioned with a curious look. She had never seen a fragment that allowed you to clone yourself before. The original Naruto smirked as he sat down and started to meditate. He was going to focus on the info his clone gave him from feedback and figure out there abilities.

"Attack!" Clone Naruto yelled as he and a few of the clones blurred out of existence and appeared next to the girls. The eyes of sword the blonde girl had glowed red as the clones were assaulted by an unknown force that caused seven of them to pop.

"**Graviton**!" The girl yelled as the rest of the clones around her and her partner soon followed. Naruto frowned seeing as his clones did not get a good look to see if the blue haired one used her power.

'That girls power was like a downward version of Nagato's Almighty Push. I think she has a power based off the controlling gravity. She has not attacked my real body with her power so there must be a limit to how far it reaches.' Naruto thought as he sent a mental command to twenty of the clones around him to attach next.

"**Magnetic World: Anti**!" The blue haired one yelled with a sadistic grin, one of the clones noticed a change in her eyes when she used her power. Like she switched personalities with a crazy bitch. The clones around her were mostly pushed away, but the ones that weren't were hit by the blonde girls sword and popped like that.

'That girl was able to repel my clones, but not all of them... Only the ones she was pointing her palm at were affected by her power. The blonde girl attacked the ones that she could not effect with that attraction and repulsion power. That and the clones popped after she blasted them one hundred feet away, so that may be her limit. Gravity, and Magnetism are their powers. So this will be like fighting against two halfs of the Deva Path of Pain Nagato used. I will send one final round of clones to test my theory.' Naruto thought as he sent the last thirty clones to their deaths.

"Is sending clones the best you can do." The blue haired one taunted as she held her hands out in front of her and half the clones were suspended in mid air. "**Magnetic World: Attraction**!" She yelled, but this time the clones formed half complete **Rasengans** and held them in front of their bodies. They never made contact with the girls since they were all destoyed by a major increase in gravity that slammed them into the ground and popped them.

"**Graviton**!" The blonde one yelled as she swung her sword.

'I was right! This will be a piece of cake then. They cover each others weaknesses, but that is only useful if they can see what is about to happen.' Naruto thought as he stood up. He smirked and ran forward. He channeled Chakra through the soles of his feet and smirked.

"So you got some guts then! **Magnetic World: Anti**!" The blue haired one yelled before Naruto just kept on running as he stuck his feet to the ground in a way to negate her ability.

"What is wrong? Lose your power?" Naruto taunted with a smirk. He could already feel gravity increasing on his body as the other one used her **Gravity** Fragment. Naruto used both his **Power **Fragment and his chakra to power throught he increase in gravity.

"Seto, what is going on." The blue haired one yelled to the blonde, who he guessed was named Seto. Naruto smirked and used the moment of distraction to make two **Shadow Clones** on either side of his body and have them make two **Rasengans **in his hands.

"**Deandrive: Foxhound + Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled as he combined the two moves together in the form of a deadly new combo. In less than a second he was in front of the girls and had pushed both **Rasengans** into their stomachs. The spiraling orbs of death expanded and destroyed the fronts of the girls clothes as they had spiral shaped marks on their stomachs. They landed a few meters away as they layed on the ground.

"Damnit! Is this guy like Blade?" Seto asked herself as she tried and failed to stand up. That attack was the same as getting hit by a punch from someone with a **Power** Fragment. Blood dribbled down her lip as she glared at Naruto for defeating her. "Solva hit him with an Anti!" She yelled, but when no response came from the girl now named Solva she saw that they girl was knocked out.

The last thing she saw before she to passed out was the guy that beat her reaching for her. She closed her eyes and accepted her fate, and just hoped he would cash in the bounty on her head. He had earned it after all.

"That was pretty easy. As long as you know what power a person has countering it is pretty easy." Naruto commented as he put both girls over his shoulders. It was a fun battle, even though it was easy, and he had seen that he was at full power indeed. He would have been finished faster, but he wanted to test the girls out a bit.

"Wow, you are strong. I was right to be wary of you Naruto. **Magnetism** and **Graviton** are both missing link level Fragments that would even give the Big four a hard time when used right." Setsuna said as the girls walked back over to him. "What are you going to do with them?" Setsuna asked him with a curious look. She personally would have killed them, but Naruto has proven to be different.

'Tie them up, and have your way with them.' Kuchinashi suggested with her notepad. Setsuna was about to glare at her, but noticed Naruto had sputtered.

"NO! I was just going to question them when they woke up. Then I would let them go, after taking my spoils of war that is." Naruto said as he gestured to the creepy looking skull sword. He had won the fight, and he was going to get his trophy.

"Today was fun. We had a race, got to blow something up, and watched Naruto-kun be ultra cool in a fight. It was all like boom, and ahhhh, and Rasengan!" Mio gushed as she held her stuffed animal closer to her.

'Very cool Naruto.' Kuchinashi agreed with her pink haired friend. She was still thinking about all the different ways Naruto's powers could be used during 'fun' activities. As if reading her mind Setsuna gained a tic mark on her head, and resisted the urge to knock her friend upside the head.

"Well lets get going to our next destination!" Naruto yelled with excitement. He was in a great mood after that victory. The girls smiled, before they noticed he was going in the wrong direction and Setsuna sighed.

Trouble was never far away from the wayward ninja Naruto Uzumaki!

**Chapter End.**

**To clear up something, this takes place before Yamada(Cruz) meets Adam Blade. That means events in the canon are going to change quite a bit. Seto and Solva are not going to be traveling with Naruto for awhile. They are going to show up on occasion and try to fight him. Maybe become part of his Harem eventually. I am not to sure right now.**

**Naruto' Harem - Kuchinashi, Mio, Setsuna, Aruka(Eventually) - More to come later - No Riru**

**Please leave me nice long reviews, they make me want to write more. But no Flames please.**

[Omake] A Prank in the Morning

'What are you doing?' Kuchinashi wrote as she watched Naruto attach something to Setsuna's panties when she slept. Naruto grinned and made a shushing motion with his finger and mouth.

"I am pulling a prank to get her to lighten up a bit." Naruto whispered before he tied the other end of the wire to a sleeping Mio's Rabbit/Bear animal. Naruto grinned one last time before he and Kuchinashi went to sleep as well.

NEXT MORNING

"Hey Mio-chan. How far can you throw your stuffed animal into the sky?" Naruto asked with a forced curious expression. Mio looked at her stuffed toy and tossed it in air as hard as she could. A few feet away Setsuna was pulled a meter or two in the air by her panties before they were ripped off and her face hit the ground. Her butt sticking straight up in the air as she moaned in pain from the Uber Wedgie she just got.

Mio looked confused as to what just happened while Naruto started craking up with a trembling Kuchinashi.

Today was a great day... with a view of a GREAT rear end.

[Omake End]


	4. Chapter 4 Day with Kuchinashi

**I don't own Naruto or Needless**

**Warning Major Romance (Not Lemon) in Chapter - First Girl Joins the Harem Officially**

**Story Start.**

Seto the Reaper of the Black Spot groaned in pain as her eyes slowly opened for the first time since her defeat handed to her by Naruto. She resisted the urge to scream as the new scar she was sporting on her stomach caused her pain. She attempted to use her arms to cover the hurt area, but quickly found out that her arms were tied behind her back with some weird type of metallic wire.

"Well I'm not in Hell, so cheers for that." She muttered to herself quietly. She attempted to use her power to make gravity on the string break it but then she heard the voice of her opponent.

"I would not do that if you want to keep your hands. That wire was made to be almost unbreakable, and only someone that knows the trick to breaking it can do so safely." Naruto helpfully said as he averted his eyes away from her bare chest. So far no girl he had come across had worn a bra. Did this world not have them or something? Not that he was complaining or anything, a place were clothes get torn often and the girls go braless was great. He felt that somewhere Pervy Sage was cursing him and praising him at the time.

Seto stopped struggling and using her powers for fear that he was being truthful.

"So you beat me and now you are going to torture me. What do you want from me, and where is Solva?" Seto asked with a glare. Without her sword she was only a forth as powerful then she was when she had it. She tried to see if she could see it anywhere, but it was not anywhere she could reach.

"Torture you? Naw, not my style. Solva is fine though, and I have already healed her after she agreed to my conditions. I will offer you the same thing I offered her. I can get rid of that scar you are sporting, and in return you give me information I want. Also lets spice it up. You also have to give me your panties as proof of my victory." Naruto said with a grin. When debating you always ask one or two things you can give up so the opponent thinks that they are playing you.

Naruto pointed behind him so that Seto could see an unharmed Solva covered in normal rope, since her powers could control metal. Best not to give her something to use against them. Though like Seto her top was torn to shreds.

"Then I can agree to your demands. What do you want to know?" Seto asked with a straight look. She was not going to show how relieved it made her to see Solva was alright. It would make it harder to bargain if he threatened her life.

"I want to know where some strong opponents are to test my powers against. Gender and age does not matter as long as they are strong." Naruto demanded with a grin. The stronger the opponent he defeated the better chance he would have at his new goal of starting a family, since nobody should mess with him.

"The strongest person for you to face would be Eve Neuschwanstein. She is currently on her way to Sector 7 via motorcycle." Seto told him with a hidden smirk. In straight our battle Eve was even stronger than Blade at this point in time until he gets more fragments This guy would for sure lose to a person with the **Doppelganger** Fragment. Then she would swoop in and take her stuff back from his corpse. "I told you what you wanted so heal me and let me go." Seto stated as Naruto used his own **Doppelganger** to heal her stomach by placing his hand on it. A few seconds later her skin was unblemished as the day she was born.

"Useful, a healing fragment as well." Seto stated since she had never seen the **Doppelganger **being used before she had no way to tell the tell signs of it. She had only heard of it's strength from Blade. Naruto lifted his finger and channelled Wind Chakra in the shape of an invisible blade, then he cut the wire keeping her trapped. Seto got up and winced, she still could feel the damage she had gotten from his finishing move.

She was about to launch a surprise attack on Naruto when she felt her body get paralyzed by some kind of Pink Mist.

"I knew you would try and attack me the second you were free, so I had my good friend Kuchinashi here at the ready to keep you from making a stupid mistake. You and your friend are both going to be unable to move for a few hours, so enjoy your sunburn." Naruto said as he twirled her panties around his finger. She blinked and wondered when he had gotten them, but she did notice her name was written on the butt in black marker. "Come on Kuchinashi-chan, lets leave her to stew for awhile. We have places to be and people to beat up." Naruto said as Kuchinashi nodded, and eyed the panties with a smile. Naruto had told her that he was going to collect a single spoil from every fighter he beat. Since Seto was wearing a single piece dress that meant her panties... and her sword. He stole her sword from her. He was a ninja, and as a ninja stealing was mostly alright.

Once they had left Naruto scooped Kuchinashi off her feet and broke the sound barrier to go meet up with Setsuna and Mio. Setsuna had requested that the two of them go scout ahead, so Naruto and Setsuna had decided to meet up in the next town. Kuchinashi held onto Naruto tightly as they traveled at twice the speed needed to break the sound barrier. The ground he stepped on would crack under every step he took. When they stopped Kuchinashi kept holding onto Naruto with a blush, though that could be from her newling developing fear of going at super speeds.

"I think I might have messed up. I was suppost to go west right?" Naruto asked with an embarrassed blush. He just figured out that he had no idea where he was, and that meant they were most likely lost.

'No! We were suppose to go South.' Kuchinashi wrote as she got out of Naruto's arms. They saw steam rising from their left side and saw a hot springs filled with monkeys. Naruto remembered a similar seen in the Sarutobi Clan backyard, and smiled. He might just take a dip and relax with the monkeys.

"Hey Kuchinashi, want to take a dip with the monkeys?" Naruto asked the girl who never talked. She looked between the monkeys and Naruto a few times before shrugging. Sounded both nice, and relaxing. She needed a bath anyway with how much she had been sweating the last few days. She was starting to get ripe. For once **Fragrance** was actually working against her since she would have a stronger hormones than the others. When she smells good, she smelled really good. When it was bad body odor is was REALLY bad.

'I can go for a soak.' She wrote as she undid her skirt before Naruto got a chance to turn around and dropped it to the ground. Naruto blushed at the blatant stripping and closed his eyes, but kept the left one slightly open. He was still a hot blooded male after all, and hot blooded men liked seeing naked girls. Naruto let his eye run over her nude form before she got in the water and it was covered by steam.

Naruto sighed and got undressed next, and after he set his clothes aside he joined Kuchinashi in the hot springs. Naruto sighed in happiness at the feeling of the soothing water on his skin. Unknown to either of them some of the monkeys had left the hot springs and found their clothes lying on the ground.

"So Kuchinashi, I have been meaning to ask you this. Why do you write when you talk?" Naruto asked curiously. Naruto had been curious about that since he had meet her, and he had heard her scream awhile back when Setsuna and him raced so he knew she had a voice.

'My Fragment is **Fragrance**. I produce many different pheromones and fragrances in my body that I can control, but whenever I speak my most powerful attack is unleashed.' Kuchinashi wrote down on her pad with a sad look.

"What does it do?" Naruto asked, and his response was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"This is what it does... **Lilith Temptation**!" Kuchinashi said as vapor came out of her mouth and filled parts of the surronding area. Naruto felt the area around him shift slightly before turning back to normal. He blinked when he felt a type of illusion attempt to take control of his senses. As if by instinct though his chakra surged and rid his body of the illusion, and everything turned back to normal.

"What does it do?" Naruto asked again as Kuchinashi had her jaw dropped at how he was seemingly immune to her most powerful attack. This was both horrible and amazing at the same time. What she did not know was that even though Kurama was brain dead now, his body would still purge Naruto's body of illusions. That and Naruto naturally had chakra protecting his brain from most types of mind control. It did mean though that there was finally a person she could talk with now.

"It makes a person see their greatest desire, and they lose their grip on reality. You could cut their arm off and they would not know it until the illusion broke. You are the first person that has ever been immune to it." Kuchinashi said as Naruto smiled at the amazing voice she had.

"Sounds nice. I am already living my greatest desire though. I now have people who respect and care for me, and will listen to what I have to say. I have friends who like me for me, and will spend time with me and have fun. This is my dream life, even if I never became the leader of my village I am still happy." Naruto said with his eyes closed as the wind lightly blew across his face, making him look like the most beautiful person in the world to Kuchinashi at that moment. Kushinashi felt her breath halt and heart skip a beat as he opened his eyes and they matched his smile so well she thought a god carved out this seen just for her.

Kuchinashi had just fallen in love. Not the lust she was in before, but true love.

'His eyes, his hair, his lips, his heart. I want them all.' Kuchinashi thought unconsciously as she gulped. For some reason she felt a little more shy around him than she did before, and her throat had gotten more dry. She suddenly found it harder to talk for a whole different reason. She knew that somewhere in her heart she knew that she had to have him. She got up and walked through the water closer to him, and she stopped right in front of Naruto and leaned closer to him. Naruto was blushing at how she was not covering up, but made no move to stop her.

Each breath they took hit the other softly as their lips drew nearer. Once they were millimeters apart and their breath was in sync their lips merely a hairs breath apart. Their eyes slowly closed, and as if by pure magnetism their lips joined together in a glorious kiss that lit fireworks in Kuchinashi's and Naruto's minds. Sparks flew and they felt as if they were the only two people in the world. Kuchinashi wrapped her slim arms around Naruto as his toned arms wrapped around her waist. The fire in their bellies ignited as passion unlike any other they had ever felt before roared into a flame that even the most powerful Fire Needless would stand in awe at. The kiss only lasted for a brief moment, but to them it had been an eternity.

They broke the kiss that knocked the wind out of both of them, and allowed their foreheads to remain connected. They gazed deeply into each others eyes, and had only a single word that could describe what they had just experienced.

"Wow." The two whispered in wonderment, and even though more rainbow colors fumes came out of Kuchinashi's mouth it only served to enhance her looks in that moment. Naruto smiled at the moment, and felt as if he was never going to find a moment that could compete with this one. To Kuchinashi, she knew that she had found her soul mate. A man that had crossed worlds just to be with her, and a person that she would giver her body and soul to. Simeon no longer mattered to Kuchinashi as long as she had Naruto.

*Rrrrrriiiiiiiiiippp*

They both shot up and turned to the noise, and paled when they found their clothes ripped to shreds. The monkeys that had been out of the water when she had spoken had taken revenge for their drowned friends by ruining the clothes of the humans using their springs. They had not noticed that when she had used her **Lilith Temptation** the monkeys had also been affected, and the ones in the water drowned to death pleasantly since they did not feel a thing.

"Did those monkeys just rip out clothes to pieces?" Naruto asked with a dumb expression. He was not sure what to make of this. One second he is getting his second, first kiss (first one did NOT count) and now they were both stranded in the hotsprings by some monkeys who destroyed there clothes.

Kuchinashi just nodded with a surprised look on her face. Naruto glared at the monkeys, who shivered and tried to run away before they all lost their heads. Naruto glared at the bodies before getting a devious idea. His **Doppelganger** worked on others to sooooo...

**[Thirty Minutes Later]**

'Wow, these monkey fur clothes are very nice.' Kuchinasgi wrote on her pad. Her voice was starting to hurt after so long of not using it, and she had to take a break. It seemed that when she used her notepad her expressions became more subdued.

Now they were both wearing clothes made from monkey fur. Kuchinashi was wearing a small top that showed her belly, and a fur skirt, thanfully her panties had survived the monkey assault. Naruto was just wearing a basic monkey fur shirt, and pants.

"I know right. I'm sorry for earlier about kissing you Kuchinashi-chan. If you just want to forget about it I will understand." Naruto said awkwardly, Kuchinashi looked at him with a frightened look and wrapped him in a hug. Naruto jolted in surprise, but he smiled and wrapped her in a hug. "I guess you don't want to forget then." Naruto said as Kuchinashi shook her head. Naruto was not sure what to do after that so he just remained silent, and he knew that he did not want to ruin this. "So what are we now?" Naruto asked with a blush.

'Lovers.' Kuchinashi wrote down as Naruto sweatdropped at her. Of course she would make it perverted, and seeing as her nose bleed slightly he knew what she was thinking. Good thing for him though that most of her fantasies had more than one women, though most of the time it was of her teammates to... what could she say, she liked how they looked and was slightly sexually attracted to them. She had been for a while, and that did not change. Only now she would always have Naruto in her fantasies as well.

"You are a pervert, you know that right?" Naruto deadpanned as Kuchinashi wrote something down. She showed it to Naruto, and he facepalmed.

'I am Bisexual Pervert. You better form a harem for me to play with.' Kuchinashi wrote as Naruto blinked. He did not know if she was being serious or not, and he was both turned on and mortified by her suggestion.

"Your serious aren't you?" Naruto asked with a surprised tone.

"Yes. It is either you get a harem or I get a harem, and I don't want to have to deal with the trouble of having my own harem. I will settle for playing with your harem so I don;t have to do the work. 3' Kuchinashi wrote with hearts all over the paper, and she gave him a thumbs up.

"Is that what you want?" Naruto asked once again to make sure there were no misunderstandings. This was like getting a permanent 'Guilt Free Pass', and would be one of the most amazing things in the whole world. Kuchinashi got much closer to him as a dark look appeared in her eyes.

'Get a fucking harem! I want you to get us a harem!' Kuchinashi wrote as she invaded his personal space, and Naruto could see the perverted gleam in her eyes. Her eyes were shining with lust, and though her body and soul would be forever Naruto's she was still a pervert by nature. She blamed her fragment for messing with her hormones.

'Pervy Sage! Thank you for this! I know you had a hand in this, and I am grateful to you.' Naruto thought in joy. He had just found the perfect girlfriend/lover, and this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Naruto looked her straight in the eye and nodded his head. She gave him another thumbs up, and a kiss on the cheek. She was completely serious when she wrote she wanted him to create a harem, and then they would be surrounded by power and beauty.

'You should start with Mio.' Kuchinashi suggested while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't she a kid?" Naruto asked, somewhat taken back by her suggested.

'Mio is 15 years old.' Kuchinashi wrote with with a raised eyebrow. Naruto had a shocked look on his face from that fact. While he would admit she was cute, he thought she was younger so he took her off the list of girls he might eventually date. Now she was back on the list again.

"Really, with the way she acted and how she looks I would think she was a lot younger." Naruto stated with genuine surprise. Naruto shook his head and looked at her. "Kuchinashi, I think we should wait a bit before trying ti start a 'harem' like you want. It would be best to just get used to each other first, and what happens after that will happen. It would be to weird if my first girlfriend had another join her too soon." Naruto said with an awkward rub of his head.

'Whatever, but you better get used to me sleeping next to you. That is happening no matter what you say.' Kuchinashi wrote, and the scolding look on her face just made it more freaky. Naruto knew he would have to get used to her making demands of a more sensual nature, so as long as it was not her telling him to never eat ramen again or any gay stuff he would at least think about it.

"We should really get back to them now. Okay, so we came from that direction and I ran about twenty miles. That means I need to run fifty miles that way to get there." Naruto said as he started doing something that hurt his brain when outside of battle... math.

'Can't we stay here for awhile?' Kuchinashi wrote with a pout on her face. Naruto snorted at her attempt to trick him, and after seeing Mio use the same look nothing but her look would even affect him anymore. It was just impossible to beat her in cuteness. That was like getting Choji to stop eating meat, Ino to never gossip again, and Tsunade to never have another bottle of sake. It just did not happen.

"No, we stayed here long enough as it is. That and I don't want to lose my virginity in a place that smells like dead monkeys." Naruto said as Kuchinashi snapped her fingers at getting caught again. Naruto smiled at her antics, and laughed when he pouted.

'Where would you like to lose your virginity. I can make it happen.' Kuchinashi wrote, but Naruto ignored it in favor of picking her up and holding her bridal style. Kuchinashi realized what was about to happen next and closed her eyes for the terror to come. With the shattering boom of the sound barrier being broke they went off in search of the rest of their group.

Naruto ran for a few minutes before they hit another small town, and lucky for them Kuchinashi was able to smell the scent of Setsuna's panties in the town like a blood hound... The girl was a pervert after all, and could identify almost anybody by the smell of their underwear. She had a really sensitive nose because of her Fragment, that and her sexual hormones were off the charts so she really liked panties.

'I can smell stripped panties. We are in the right town.' Kuchinashi wrote as Naruto sweatdropped. This just proved that she was the perverted one of them two of them. That and her nose for the perverted arts was even greater than the Pervy Sage's telescope when it came to finding hot girls.

'Okay, I think that someone up there is screwing with me. Iruka was a closet perv, Kakashi was an open perv, Pervy Sage was a Super Perv, the Third Hokage was an old perv, and even Dad was a secret perv. Now my first girlfriend is a pervert, so is my luck that bad that everyone in my life is some kind of pervert.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Kuchinashi walk around and sniff the air. He developed and eye twitch when he noticed how similar that was to when Kakashi smelled a new book, or Jiraiya smelled a naked lady... okay that one was useful at least.

It was official... Naruto Uzumaki was a magnet for perverts.

**Chapter End.**

**Kuchinashi fell for Naruto in this chapter... HARD. If this moment had not happened it would have been longer, but because of it she was able to see in him what few could see. That inner beauty most people have. That and she can talk to him without worry. It will take a few chapter for each girl to fall for him. Kuchinashi was a pervert [fact] so she took the least time. Some girls will take more time, and some less. I take many things into account, and try as stay as accurate as possible. If I start with Kuchinashi it was the only good way for him to agree to a harem.**

**Next Target in a few chapter will be Mio.**

**Please leave me nice long reviews, but no flames please.**

[Fragment Data]

Power - Grants the user monstrous amounts of strength, durability, and has no known strength limit as of now. It is rumored that the bones of a person with this fragment are harder than steel, and the muscles are even harder. - High Level

Speed - Let the user use amazing speeds that go up to Mach 9. Though the higher levels of speeds can only be achieved through special moves. This also gives the user a body that is studier than the average needless, and the faster they go the sturdier they get so that they can reist and survive the pressure. - High Level

Fragrance - The users body has the ability to produce and let off pheromones that can be mixed in ways that have unlimited uses. Most users for this fragment though have hormonal problems and highly active libido, leading to 'perverted' personalities. When they speak they will unleash their ultimate internal fragrance. - Middle Level

Magnetism - The power to attract and repel object that the users palms are facing in a one hundred foot range. Also allows the user to control nearby metals to their will. It is known that any user born with this fragment with suffer from multiple personality disorder. Due to an electromagnetic field that surrounds their brain. - High Level

Gravitation - The user can make the gravity around and object or objects greater or lighter, and can also be used to create blasts of gravitational power in the form of shock waves. The user can only increase gravity to the max their own body can withstand. This is usually countered by channelling their fragment through an object. - High Level

Doppelganger - Can be used to change the shape of your body to nearly anything with only the limits of the imagination and physical mass. This power can only be used when it is powered by Calories (or chakra) and requires massive intake of them. This can also be used to heal the body of yourself and other, and also used to make clothes and repair them. The user is not limited to transforming into organic matter. - Missing Link Level


	5. Chapter 5 Sage Mode? and hello Eve

**I don't Own Naruto ot Needless**

**Warning - An OLD foe returns to a new world. An enemy that can fight Naruto at full power. **

**Story Start.**

"I don't even want to know why the two of you look like that, or why you are late for the meeting. You are suppose to be the faster of the two of us, so you should have been here a few minutes after me." Setsuna said as she held the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stave off her coming headache. She could literally feel the migraine she was going to get from dealing with them.

"I wanna hear it!" Mio said as she loudly proclaimed her oinion on the matter. It sounded like a fun story to her.

"Monkeys stole our clothes when we were taking a bath in a hot springs we stumbled on. Anyway, we have out next destination. We are going to track down a girl named Eve and kick her ass. She is on a motorcycle going to Sector 7." Naruto said before he felt something he was going to play off as his imagination. For a brief second he thought he felt a chakra signature, but then it disappeared before he could get a lock on it. That was insane though because only Jinchuriki or immortals could survive moving across dimensions. 'That was strange. It was almost exactly like Madara Uchiha, but much weaker than before he went up against the First Hokage during the war.' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes. Then he smirked at the thought of being able to fight that man again, but the only possible way for him to be hear was if someone tried to seal him and they messed up.

If he was here though he would be weaker than before, and since he was undead he would not be able to gain a needless fragment. He would be in a lot of pain right now because of the lack of chakra here. That and if he was here he would need to deal with Naruto, since he had a bone to pick with Madara.

Then again it could have just been his mind playing tricks on him.

"You know that we are in Sector 7 right?" Setsuna asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto blushed and looked away from her as he whistled in ignorance of his own mistake. Setsuna facepalmed at his idiocy, but sighed ans smiled. At least it was not like going to boring school.

"Of course I knew that. I was just testing to see if you knew as well." Naruto said as he made sure not to look any of them in the eyes. Mio giggled at him as she hugged her Rabbit/Bear with a cute expression. Kuchinashi nudged him in the sides as if teasing him on his lack on information.

"Yes, just like you knew that we were going to fall in a trap, or how killing the man who laid the trap was going to make us enemies. I bet you planned all of that to." Setsuna said as Naruto glared at her lightly, and in a joking way. He was not really offended by her words.

"Hey, that pit trap we fell into was Mio's fault. I had nothing to do with it, and we got a free meal out of it did we not." Naruto said as Mio giggled and bopped the side of her own head with her free hand.

"On to more important matters, how are we going to find this Eve person in the first place?" Setsuna asked with a bored look on her face. Naruto thought about it for a second before an idea popped into his head and he bit his thumb. Making four shadow clones he gave each of them a reverse summoning seal written on their hands with his blood.

"Split up guys, and if you find a girl on a motorcycle summon me." Naruto ordered as the four clones saluted and blurred away. Off to go search for this girl and get their boss to her. 'Reverse summon... I GOT IT!' Naruto got an idea in his head and made one more shadow clone, and this time he gave the shadow clone his blood and had it Reverse Summon itself to the Toad Mountain.

While it was impossible for him or the toads to travel the dimensions because of their bodies, his shadow clones had no such limit. They were purely chakra after all, and that meant he could use the same trick he used in his old world to gather Sage Chakra. That and he could finally get his Sage Cloak back.

The girls were surprised when five minutes later there was another poof and the clone was back. Only now it was hold what looked like a giant scroll, orange jumpsuit, and red cloak with it. The most important thing about the clone was the fact it was in the fabled Sage Mode.

"Here boss. Pa and Ma said they were expecting you to try this eventually, and any clones you sent would only be able to stay in the toad realm for three hours before popping. Gamakichi say hi, and Gamabunta expects you to send clones weekly so you can have them bring and deliver letters to your friends." C-Naruto said as the others looked surprised when Naruto just stripped and put his old clothes back on. The were a bit bigger on him than when he last wore them, but that just made them look cooler. When his Sage Cloak was on the girls blushed, and even Setsuna blushed at him. He looked like a legendary hero again. The clone popped when it gave Naruto the scroll, and Naruto's eyes transformed to show he was in Sage Mode.

He flexed his arm and a shockwave occurred from the pure power of his body. Naruto smirked when he realized that while full bijuu made was forever out of his reach he had found a way to cheat and enter Sage Mode.

Sage Mode + Fragment Speed + Fragment Power + Kurama Chakra = Holy Shit Run Away From This Bastard

Naruto smirked again at the feeling of Sage Chakra flowing through his pathways.

"What is up with your eyes?" Setsuna asked as Naruto smiled.

"This is my power up called Sage Mode. Mio, punch me as hard as you can. No holding back, and you will see how amazing this is. Also Setsuna, try and cut me in this form." Naruto said as the girls looked unsure. They did not see how a change of eyes could effect him so much that he could take a punch from someone with a **Power** Fragment.

"Okay Naruto-kun. **Mio-chan Punch**!" Mio yelled as she punched him in the gut at her full power. A normal person would have exploded and died that second, a needless would be in a lot of pain and might die. Mio's eyes started to tear up as the sound of her arm breaking was heard. Her arm, which was harder than steel, was broken from punching Naruto in the gut. "Owie!" She yelled as she cradled her arm.

Combine the steel body of the **Power** fragment and the extreme durability of the fabled Sage Mode and you have near invincibility. Only the most powerful of attacks would even damage him. He had nearly beat Kurama in his mindscape while in Sage Mode after all. he had also used Sage Mode to beat Obito in his near god form.

'Holy crap.' Kuchinashi wrote with wide eyes. She had never seen Mio have any part of her body broken before. Setsuna had her jaw dropped at seeing how hard his body was, and what would happen if you hit him. Naruto placed his hand on her arm and healed it using his **Doppelganger**.

"In this mode my strength increased by many levels, and my durability is multiplied by ten easily. I can also predict what my opponent is about to do next, and I gain the power to control my bodies energy much better." Naruto lectured, but made sure to leave some stuff out. It would not do to let them know he had a time limit in this form, and that he could only enter it three times a day before his normal chakra ran out. He would have to save this for when he knew what he was going to fight, since he could now only do it of he sent a clone to the Toad Mountain ahead of time. he had to know he was going to fight someone, because otherwise the clone might pop randomly from being around to long.

'Is everything about your body harder?' Kuchinashi asked with a blush, and sly look. Like she had something she wanted to test.

"If I had sex in this form I might kill somebody." Naruto said as Kuchinashi quickly paled. Sex was not worth death, unless it was death by pleasure. Setsuna deadpanned at the first thing Kuchinashi thought of using it for.

"Just when I think I have you figured out." Setsuna said as Naruto turned back to normal. Naruto looked at her and she noticed that he had a thin sheen of sweat on him, and she realized that it did indeed tire him out. Then with a poof the original Naruto had vanished, leaving all of them wondering what just happened.

**[With Naruto]**

"Their she is boss." C-Naruto said as they saw the form of who must be Eve stopped next to the clone. Her motorcycle was destroyed, and she looked anrgy at the clone. Naruto sweatdropped at the fact this clone was dumber than him. The clone was then popped by a blade going through it's head. Naruto was surprised when he saw the blade was actually Eve's arm.

'Does she have some kind of weaponizing fragment?' Naruto questioned as he ducked a kick from the angry girl.

"You owe me a new bike asshole!" Eve yelled angrily, and her arm turned back to normal.

"Hey, blame the guy you just popped. Though if you want to fight I am up for a good ass kicking. I just hope you can sit when I am done with you." Naruto said with a grin. Eve grit her teeth and charged him, and aimed a kick at his head.

"Really?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, until he heard her next words.

"**Eve Canon**!" She yelled as she switched between a kick and a punch. Her fist turned into a drill, and Naruto was forced to tilt his head to avoid the killer drill.

'**Doppelganger**.' Naruto thought with a smirk. He knew just how to take care of her, and right after he thought that she grow an arm out of her stomach and made it turn to metal and try to punch him. Eve blinked when she saw that Naruto was not in front of her anymore, but then she felt pain when Naruto appeared above her and struck her in the back with a Rasengan. She looked at him and hissed at the pain in her back, but used her power to heal the damage and stood back up.

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled as he blurred and hit her with another one in the back, but then before she hit the ground he appeared where she was going to land with another Rasengan in hand. "**Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled again as he planted it into her stomach and sent her into the air.

"Gah!" Eve yelled as her top started to get torn from the grinding killing move. She was lucky that most of the time the base Rasengan was mostly nonfatal.

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto yelled as he hit her in the chest, completely getting rid of her top and sending her crashing into the ground. Naruto used the fall to launch a powerful kick to her gut, the force of gravity increased the power of his downward kick.

"Gah!" Eve yelled as Naruto got off of her and let her heal the massive amount of damage he dealt to her. She had to admit she was impressed with him. She could not even see him move when he hit her, and that Rasengan attack was devastating! Once she stood back up she panted as she used up most of her calories. She had about enough left for two more **Eve Canon**'s. She knew she should have had something to eat in the last town!

"Your tough, but you know you are done. I have the element of surprise, and I know exactly how your power works. So I will take my prize and be on my way." Naruto said as he walked towards her and grabbed her skirt/panties. He could not tell what they were. Then he got out a black marker and wrote 'Eve' on it.

"What is your name?" Eve asked, unashamed of her nudity.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, and for once Eve found that she could remember the name. Though that might have something to do with it's double meaning, and the fact he kicked her ass before he told her.

"I will remember you Naruto Echimuka." Eve said as Naruto stopped and looked at her.

"Uzumaki."

"Inukami."

"Uzumaki."

"Uzukiwi."

"Uzumaki."

"Uchiha."

Naruto walked over to her and knocked her out with a kick to the head. That last name was way overboard for him.

"Uzumaki." Naruto said one last time as he walked away to where the girls should be, and he was surprised when he saw them already there waiting for him. "How long were you there?" Naruto asked with a sweatdrop.

"I arrived in time to see you rip her panties off." Setsuna said with a blush.

"I got here when you wrote her name on them." Mio said happily.

'I saw you kick her in the head.' Kuchinashi wrote with a blank look, but the underline meaning was. "I want her for your harem." Naruto sighed and went over to Eve and placed her on his shoulder. Naruto went over to Kuchinashi and gave her a look that said something along the lines of explain yourself later.

"What are you going to do with her?" Setsuna asked as Naruto shrugged. He had no idea, but he could not leave her naked and unconcious in the middle of the road. That was like inviting people to take her.

"Get her dressed, and then dump her somewhere when she wakes up. I was kinda let down by the fight. All I had to do was force her to use all her calories and I was promised victory. Her body just could not compete with my speed. When two **doppelganger** fight the smarter one will always win... This girl is stupid." Naruto said with a sweatdrop as he saw Kuchinashi come up to him and squeeze Eve's boobs. Naruto just let her molest the girl... until her hand drifted to Eve's waist that is, then he stopped her.

'Please?' Kuchinashi asked as her hand made a squeezing motion.

Naruto looked at her and sighed. He just could not win against that. Naruto felt another pulse of chakra from earlier and this time he knew that he was dealing with Madara. Though for some reason he could not sense the same power Nagato had in him.

'Madara is here, but he does not have the First Hokage's cells anymore. That means no wood release or Rinnegan. I still need to be careful though, he is still in an immortal body. That and his sharingan is the most powerful of them all.' Naruto thought with a frown as he looked at his friends. 'I sweat that I will not let him hurt you, and immortal body or not I will find a way to kill him.' Naruto promised in his head.

**[Three hours later]**

"What is so important that you need to tell us in private?" Setsuna asked in irritation as they all sat in a hotel room. Mio played with her stuffed animal and Kuchinashi was molesting Eve.

"It seems that I am not the only person from my world that is here." Naruto said as Kuchinashi stopped what she was doing and walked over to them. This was information worth hearing, and Naruto looked serious, andything that her her... boyfriend serious was bad news.

"So? Why is that important?" Setsuna asked with a curious look.

"Because, I can sense who this is. This man has the power to kill armies of the people from my world, summon meteors, and has an immortal zombie body that can regenerate from even being disintegrated. If he wanted to he can wipe off every human on this world, and only a few can stand up to him. Sestuna, he has eyes that can see you at your fastest speed and can predict what you will do next." Naruto said as she took a step back. That description was scary, and she was pretty sure even her Archlight-sama could not pull meteors from the sky.

'You can beat him right?' Kuchinashi asked with a pale face as she showed him her pad.

"He is weaker than before, and I was able to stand up to him when he had a partner and a monster so I can at least beat him. His body though will let him keep coming and he can't be killed without me using my Torii Seal, or my Gate of the Great God." Naruto said with a sure look. He had learned how to use the Gate of the Greater God from seeing the First use it in Sage Mode. If it was strong enough to stop the Ten Tails then it would hold Madara until he could think of a way to seal him. He only knew three seals, and most weren't able to be used in normal battle. The seal used to seal Kurama in him, and the two he already mentioned.

"What does he look like?" Mio chirped happily, she did not understand how severe this was.

"Long black spiky hair, black and red eyes with that can change form, cracked skin, and red armor with a fan on his back. You see him you run away as fast as you can." Naruto said as he felt another pulse, but like the others it was in the exact same spot. Naruto got the feeling that while when they tried to seal him they messed up, they partially sealed him. That meant they had a lot of time before Madara came undone and went free.

"Urg, where am I?" A sore voice came from a tied up Eve. Naruto had made sure that the ropes covered her... privates so that she had some sense of modesty.

"You are currently considered a captured prisoner of the great and powerful Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said before he felt the urge to kick the nude girl again.

"Naruto Uchikage?" Eve asked as Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch. This girl was going to annoy the hell out of him. Naruto sighed and was happy she at least got the first part right. He sent the girls behind him a glare when he heard them giggling at him. In a blur Naruto ran over to them each and right back in his original spot, only now he was holding all of their clothes in his hands leaving them in only panties. Eve burst out laughing, and Naruto chuckled. It took the girls awhile to realize they were naked, but only Setsuna covered herself up with her hands.

"Really!?" Setsuna yelled with a blush. Kuchinashi just took up a pose and wrote 'I'm sexy and I know it.' on her notepad. Mio just shrugged and continued playing with her Rabbit/Bear thing that also looked a little like a frog.

"Now Eve. I have an offer for you. How you you like to be my student? I can teach you tons about fighting and you will totally get stronger." Naruto said with a smile that warmed the hearts of women everywhere. This smile had no equal and was only used by those who did not know they were using it.

"Can you teach me that swirly thingy?" Eve asked with stars in her eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't teach you that. I can give you great battle experience, and teach you how to master your power. I notice you use your calories very quickly." Naruto offered as Eve looked very tempted at his offer, and the fact she did not find his offer suspicious only showed how smart she was. Well, her brain was messed up after all.

"Okay, but I better get stronger after this or I am going to **Eve Canon** you in your sleep. **Doppelganger**." Eve yelled as she turned the ropes into a copy of her clothes.

"I am cool with that. Welcome to **Team Orange Sunrise **Eve." Naruto said before Setsuna whacked him in the back of the head... and then held her hand in pain. His head was the hardest part of his body, and she had just hit it.

"Since when are we orange sunrise?" Sestuna asked as Naruto shrugged.

'I would like to vote for **Team Sexy People**.' Kuchinashi wrote on her notepad with a sly smile.

"I want us to be called **Team Pretty Pretty**!" Mio chirped before everyone sent her a look that got her to eeped and put her stuffed animal in front of her face. For the rest of the day the now group of five argued over what they were going to be named. In the end they settled for one name.

Team S.O.S. - Sexy Orange Sunrise

**Chapter End.**

**Madara has shown up due to a failed sealing on the other side, and since Naruto had already gone to the needless world it was easier for Madara to follow him. Madara no longer has the Rinnegan or Wood Release. Also it will be awhile before he shows up.**

**Naruto can not go to the Toad realm because of his physical body will be to stresses by the transport, but a Shadow clone does not have that disadvantage. He has to send a shadow clone to the Toad realm before he can enter sage mode, so he can not use it often in battle yet.**

**Please Leave me nice long reviews, but no flames please.**

[Omake] What are you reading? **Perverted**

Kuchinashi was what one would call a true pervert. He would molest her teammates when they slept. She would suck on Naruto like a lolipop whenever he was in deep sleep. She would even take nude pictures every hot girl she met when they slept. So the day when she was hit in the head by five books falling from the sky was either punishment or a blessing.

'Icha Icha?' Kuchinashi thought as she looked over the first orange book. She opened the book and golden light came from the pages as her hair was blown back by the pure perverted power coming out.

Next Day

"How long has she been like this?" Setsuna asked with a huge blush. Right now she and the other were watching a very horny Kuchinashi masturbating to an orange book in a large puddle of her own juices. The blush on the girls face was thock, and her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as her tongue hung out of her mouth.

"For all yesterday, and at this rate she might die from over masturbating and dehydration. That or pleasure overload." Naruto said as he tilted his head as Kuchinashi changed positions.

He never knew she was so flexible.

[Omake End]


	6. Chapter 6 To the Beach?

**I don't own Naruto or Needless**

**Shorter Chapter.**

**Story Start.**

"So where are we going now?" Naruto asked as he looked at the map. The question was more for him than the girls, so most of them stayed silent. Eve was drinking some sludge drink that Naruto honestly thought tasted good. It filled him up in one can of it, and even though he could use his **Doppelganger **with chakra instead of calories it was nice to know he had them. Naruto looked at the map and scanned over any place that looked like it would be interesting.

"How about going to Iron Mountain? It might be fun, and it is mostly unexplored and there is a rumor of a person that knows the answer to every question there. It would be an interesting place to go." Setsuna suggested. Eve snorted at the idea and started fiddling with her new outfit. As a part of the group she was now wearing the same uniform as the other girls. Naruto refused to wear the girls clothes and stuck with his Sage Clothes, even if they were a little big on him they were made of more durable stuff than the clothes in this world that broke when you were hit with a powerful attack.

"Maybe later when we actually have questions to ask. Until then it would be best to find another place more interesting, and more known. How about this place." Naruto said pointing to a big blue spot on the map, around it was a small outline of yellowish brown. Kuchinashi grinned and nodded her head as fast as it would go without giving her whiplash.

"That would be 'Venus Beach' an all nude beach surrounded by the most dangerous jungle in all of the Black Spot. There are suppose to be amazing fruit trees that give the most divine fruits in the world. The animals there are also giants compared to their normal versions. There are even rumors that giant meditating bear statues are there, and the bugs are the size of watermelons." Setsuna explained as Naruto raised an eyebrow at the description. Everyone had their own thoughts on the matter.

"Sounds fun!" Mio yelled in excitement of the giant bear statues. She wanted to see that, but they had never gotten the chance to go before. The forest that surronded the beach was also called the 'Forest of Death' by the people that lived near it, and they had a group of **Earth** needless create a wall around the whole place.

'I want to go see (Naruto's penis) the beautiful waters.' Kuchinashi wrote, and hastily crossed out the penis part. Naruto looked at her deadpan with a face that said "Really?" and she turned her head and acted like she was whistling, even though no sound came out of her mouth.

"I want to eat that fruit!" Eve yelled in joy as she raised her hand as if voting on the issue. Nartuo chuckled at her reaction and shook his head and waited for Setsuna's opinion, she was blushing and would send the occasional glance at his crotch, as if deciding if the dangers were worth it.

"I don't really care if you go, but I have to stay with you for... tour guide purposes." Setsuna said as she denied her growing feelings, and turned her blushing face away from the group. Her moment of weakness was not going to be a group display thank you very much. 'I need to go to make sure Naruto has fun, not because I am developing feelings for him. Think of the mission girl, the mission.' Setsuna thought as she thought about something that would calm her down, and smother her growing arousal. 'Dirty naked old men playing basketball while wearing panties on their head, and with tons of wrinkly skin... I just threw up a little in my mouth.' Setsuna thought as she swallowed the rising bile in her throat.

"So it's settled Team Panties... I hate you right now." Naruto said as he looked at Kuchinashi, who was holding a sign that said panties in front of his face. She looked at him and they had a small staring contest... that lasted for ten minutes with them not looking away or blinking. Naruto blew in her face and forced her to blink. "As I was saying, **Team SOS** is going to that nude beach!" Naruto yelled as he put his hand in the middle of the circle. Mio was next, followed by Eve and Kuchinashi, and finally a reluctant looking Setsuna.

"TO THE BEACH!" They all said loudly as a group, while Kuchinashi wrote on her pad with all capital letters.

**[Two Days Later]**

"Wow. Now that is one impressive forest." Eve stated as they all looked at Naruto's pale face. Naruto looked at the sign to be sure if what he was seeing was true.

_Sector 44 -Beware the Forest of Death_

'No way. Damn you Anko, and damn you Jiraiya. I know the two of you are fucking with me. I just know it. If the first animal I run into is a giant snake and get eaten... again, I am going to level this whole place with a Bijuudama.' Naruto thought with a twitching eye from his previous experience with the Forest of Death in his world.

... Fuck you Orochimaru, fuck you and your fetish for touching little boys.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Mio asked with a very concerned look. Naruto had never really looked shaken before, even when he told them about that Madara guy.

"Yeah, just having a flashback." Naruto said as he shivered.

'About what?' Kuchinashi asked with her notepad out. Naruto looked at her for a second before slamming his head into the stone wall around the forest and breaking part of it down. Naruto then looked at her.

"There now they are repressed again." Naruto said as that whole section of the wall started to fall down.

"You have a very hard head... That wall was nine feet thick and you broke it with your face." Setsuna said. She blushed when she read what Kuchinashi was writing about what else was hard. 'Damnit Kuchinashi! Damn you Naruto! Why do you have to be such an amazing guy with the perfect feminine body, and amazing personality!' Setsuna complained in her head.

"Lets get going!" Naruto shouted as he took the first few steps into the forest. Mio soon followed with Kuchinashi and Eve in line after her. Setsuna sighed and went in as well. She just hoped that nothing went wrong.

"Oh! Purple fruit!" She heard Mio yell and sighed.

She had asked for to much with that request.

**[Forest of Death] An Hour Later**

"Fucking snakes!" Naruto yelled as the group had been surrounded by three giant snakes. Naruto silently cursed Mio and Eve for getting eaten by two of them, and if he did not know they would be fine he would have been worried. Naruto watched as a blade came out of the smaller snakes throat and cut it in half, and a gut covered Eve popped out of the dying snake. Mio was next as she popped out of the top of the now dead snakes head... he did not want to know how she managed that one.

All he knew was that now only one snake was left, and it was going to be dead.

"**Leaf Whirlwind**!" Naruto yelled as he gave the snake a spinning kick. This was the leaf villages most well known technique even if nobody really used it anymore besides Guy and Lee. The snakes head exploded off it's neck and it's blood showered the group while Naruto laughed like a maniac. Killing snakes was a guilty pleasure of his he loved to do.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Setsuna muttered as Kuchinashi went up to Eve and Mio.

'What was it like in the snake?' Her notepad said as Eve and Mio shivered and went over to a think tree and started banging their heads into it for a few minutes. Then they both sighed in happiness as they repressed the memories.

"I can answer that. It is tight, wet, warm, and you can feel something starting to burn." Naruto described before he saw Kuchinashi write something and show it to him. His eye twitched and he flipped her skirt.

'Just like a slutty woman's vagina?' Kuchinashi wrote.

"Sometimes I worry about if you are always following the brain in your hips. Nobbosy can think about sex as much as you. Even Jiraiya was not that perverted... maybe." Naruto said as they started walking again.

"Who is this Jiraiya? He must be pretty important to you if your face is anything to go by." Setsuna asked as Kuchinashi drew a picture of a giant toad. Naruto laughed at how accurate that was to his real description.

"He was my godfather. A very strong man that could hollow out mountains with his strongest attack. He was a pervert that would peek on women when they bathed, and would go to whore houses regularly." Naruto said as a small smile stretched across his face. "He was the one that gave me my name, and inspired me to bring peace to my world." Naruto continued with his smile fading. While he may have gotten sad at his death Naruto never fully went through the greaving process. He just never had the time to do it, and now that he thought about it he was starting to get depressed. Naruto gripped his fist in an attempt to hold it in.

"This Totomaru guy sounds like a great person." Eve said as the head wound she inflicted on herself finished healing. Naruto sighed at her getting the name wrong but said nothing, he had a feeling he was lucky she even remembered his first name.

'Sounds like a guy I can get along with.' Kuchinashi wrote down.

"Yeah, and he would love the fact that the clothes here are made of weak stuff and the women don't wear bras." Naruto said as the girls looked slightly confused at the word bra. Naruto sweatdropped when he realized they really did not know what a bra was. "Hey Mio, how far until we hit the beach?" Naruto asked the only girl with a map. Mio reached into her pocket and pulled out a half digested map that fell apart.

...

"I hate snakes so much more right now." Naruto deadpanned before he body glowed with yellow flames and he raised his hand above his head. Two energy arms came out of him and went over his hand as a black ball appeared in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Setsuna asked with a curious expression. She had never seen him use any black colored attacks before. That and the insane look on his face did not help.

"These trees are in the way of the beach." Naruto said as he threw the black ball of destruction at a tree in front of him. Then what happened next made the girls realize that Naruto might be a nice guy, but never cross him. The second the ball hit the tree a pillar of huge explosion happened that went for a few miles, and like that the girls had fallen on their butts from the backlash of the move, and from shock at seeing the pure power behind that attack.

"WOW!" Mio yelled as she gazed with an impressed look on her face.

'That single attack... was stronger than anything Archlight-sama has ever done before!' Setsuna thought in shock. She had always been sceptical that Naruto was as strong as he claimed, and now that he backed up his words her whole world was rocked. Naruto was stronger than Mio, faster than her, and now more powerful than Archlight-sama.

"Holy crap that was amazing. Not even Blade can do that!" Eve yelled in excitement ad they all saw the beach in the distance. Kushinashi started running towards the beach and held her pad behind her back.

'Last one there has to be the slave for the group today.'

*Boom*Boom* Naruto and Setsuna broke the sound barrier as they passed the perverted girl and she was knocked over by the air around them. Mio was the next that passed her by as she used her strength and small size to go faster than the blonde girl. Finally she was passed by Eve, who spanked her when she passed by.

'Maybe this was a bad idea.' Kuchinashi thought as she ran as fast as she could in hopes of beating at least Eve.

This was not her greatest idea.

**[At the beach]**

"Huh? I guess nobody is here." Naruto thought as he and Setsuna arrived first. Naruto looked around and saw the giant stoen bear statues, and the fruit trees around the place. The water was the most clear water he had ever seen in his life, and it actually glowed. No seriously, the water was glowing and it was freaky.

"I wonder why this is a nude beach when nobody is around." Naruto stated as he let the sand run through his toes.

"That would be so people's clothes don't get ruined. The water is semi-contaminated with a safe mixture to humans, but it disolves fiber and animal fur. You go in with clothes, you come out naked." Setsuna explained as she stripped down to her panties and looked at Naruto with a blush. She sighed in relief when she remembered that whose with **Speed **did not have any body hair besides on the head, so she did not have to worry about being shaved. She dropped her panties in the pile and went to the water before Naruto could see her.

"Lets go!" Mio yelled as she jumped into the water next while Naruto was still getting undressed. He was about to warn her about her clothes before it was to late...

*splash*

To late now, so might as well enjoy the view.

"Ah! My clothes!" Mio yelled as Naruto watched her clothes disolve. Setsuna smacked her forehead for not remembering to tell Mio about the water. She only hoped that Kuchinashi and that Eve girl did not make the same mistake. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Naruto, and he was pointing to the edge of the water and holding in a chuckle. She nearly burst out laughing as well. Eve was making Kuchinashi feed her fruit from the trees nakes, while hopping like a bunny.

"Bring more fruit for your mistress Eve slave." Eve said loudly as Kuchinashi secretly licked the next one she was about to give her, and put something special in her saliva. The second Eve's lips touched the forbidden fruit she started gagging and spat it out. "What the hell!" She asked before she could no longer move her body, and Kuchinashi started to feel her up.

"Looks like they are having fun." Setsuna said before they heard something.

"**Mio-chan Giant Canonball!** Mio yelled as she jumped high in the air and landed... doing a butt buster. The splash knocked both Sestuna and Naruto out of the water and onto the beach as Setsuna's clothes got hit. Thankfully Naruto had though ahead and sealed his away. Though he was going to have to take revenge for his friend.

"**Naruto-kun Giant Ass Pound!**" Naruto yelled as he slapped Mio on the ass when she came out from the water. Eve and Setsuna were the only ones that saw something that had them blushing though.

'HUNG!' Eve shouted in her thoughts.

'Holy...' Setsuna tried to think as her mind went blank and she stopped covering herself. Naruto got a good look of her nude body and pale pink nipples and ran into the water to calm himself. Now was not the time for a natural reaction.

'I feel like a just missed something awesome.' Kuchinashi thought as she turned around her a second and saw a shocked Setsuna. She could smell the sex pheromones rolling off of the blue haired girl.

Mio ran after Naruto and for the next few minutes they play wrestled in the water... if it were anyone else wrestling with those two they would be dead from broken bones, or nose bleeds... most likely the nose bleeds.

"Kuchinashi, are you seeing this?" Setsuna asked as Kuchinashi nodded. From here it almost looked like the two were having sex in the water. Nope, now they were pretty sure that something sexual in nature was happening under that glowing water.

"I can't see, what are Naruto and Ishi doing?!" Eve asked as she tried to turned her head. Ishi being her name for Mio.

"Wrestling." Setsuna said as she was sure of herself now that they came out of the water, and Naruto gave her a piledriver. Okay so maybe her thoughts had gotten the better of her that time. She started to put on her spare clothes from her bag since it was not great to be in the water to long or you would turn blue for a week.

Naruto put Mio in a head lock and repeatedly dunked her in the water.

"You give up Mio-chan." Naruto asked as he made a fist with his free hand.

"Never Naruto-kun!" Mio shouted back at him while lightly giggling.

"**Naruto-kun Super Noogie!**" Naruto yelled as he gave Mio a super strength induced noogie.

"I GIVE UP!" Mio yelled before Naruto picked her up and threw her to the beach, where Setsuna had a towel and her extra clothes waiting. Naruto was the next out of the water, and in a puff he was dry and clothed. He kept the storage seal on his back, and he could dress himself in less than a second.

"Who wants to make sand castles?" Naruto asked as they all raised their hands. Eve had regained her ability to move, and looked eager. Her clothes formed around her, leaving only Kuchinashi naked now.

**{Time skip}**

Once they had finished everyone looked at each others sand sculptures and were either annoyed or impressed. Kuchinashi had made a set of boobs in the sand and was laying down in the cleavage. Mio had built a... very 'unique' thing that looked like it came from kids nightmares. Setsuna had built a sand replica of a jet, and that was impressive. Eve made a copy of her favorite drink in the sand... kind of sad, but it counts. Naruto though had used Shadow Clones and made a four foot tall scale replica of Konoha, and even placed the Hokage momunent in it.

Naruto could honestly say he knew Konoha better than any other living person.

"Wow, what is that suppose to be?" Eve asked as she knocked on the outer wall and hurt her foot. He had used a trick Gaara had taught him and hardened the sand to the level of 4 on the hardness scale... a good strong hit would take it down though.

"I must admit that this is impressive." Setsuna said as Kuchinashi got her notepad out and started sketching it down.

"This is my home village of Konoha, were I was raised." Naruto said proudly. He might not know how to go back home, but Konoha would always have a piece of his heart. Technically he was not born in Konoha, but in a cave outside of Konoha. So he was never a citizen since nobody would accept his parentage, and he had no papers.

"Your village looks nice, but what is up with that mounatin?" Mio asked happily.

"Those are the faces of our village's Hokages, the leader of my village and some of the worlds strongest. The first was Harishima Senju, the second was Tobirama Senju, then my JiJi Hiruzen Sarutobi, my dad Minato Namikaze, and my Baa-chan Tsunade Senju. My face was suppose to go up there next year, but I ended up here." Naruto said slightly bitterly.

"Wow, your dad was your village leader. That is pretty cool, what was his skill that made him powerful?" Setsuna asked will the others just kept looking at the replica.

"He got the title after slaughtering a whole battlefront in less than an instant. He was one of the few people that were given the 'flee on sight' order in our bingo books." Naruto said as Setsuna whistled at the speed this guy must have had.

"So, I was thinking how about we go to that Iron Mountain place you were talking about tomorrow." Naruto said as Setsuna nodded.

It would be a great chance to explore it for Simeon.

**Chapter End.**

**I am going to slow updates because I just got a new job, and will not have enough time to do this. This chapter was the well needed beach episode every Ecchi seems to have.**

**Please leave me nice long reviews, but no flames please.**


	7. Chapter 7 GoldiLocks?

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Needless'**

**Story Start.**

"Are we..." Eve started to asked before Naruto put her in a headlock for asking the question he used to annoy Setsuna. It has been a few days since they left the beach on a trip t iron mountain and Naruto was now confident that this world was hilarious.

"If you finish that question I am going to rip your panties of and use them as a gag to keep you quiet as I tie you up and drag you the rest of the way." Naruto threatened as Setsuna smirked at how he was tasting his own medicine. Though his annoyance was not about being asked, but instead it was who was asking.

"... There yet?" Eve continued as everything was silent before a ripping sound was heard and Eve now her her own panties shoved in her mouth to silence her, and her body was tossed over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto never made empty threats, if he said he was going to do something he was going to do it.

"No, we aren't there yet. The closest place to us right now is an abandoned mansion nearby." Setsuna stated as she viewed her map. Though what she said peaked Naruto's interest. Abandoned mansions were perfect for looting and making bases for. That and if this world was anything to go by it would be bound to have booby traps.

"Change of plans! We are going to that mansion and robbing it blind!" Naruto shouted as Kushinashi shook her head in amusement and Naruto took up a marching pose and Mio got behind him and marched as well... like they were going to war. Though the fact Mio was dressed in her school uniform and Naruto's clothes were a few sized to big for him made it look plain silly.

"Yeah, lets take everything they got!" Mio yelled with her arm raised, though she accidentally hit Naruto in the back of the head. Not that he really noticed, with his durability he barely felt the tap that would put other people on their asses.

"I guess we can make a detour to explore an unknown. The mansion was never used after the war and nobody has survived entering it." Setsuna said as Kuchinashi shivered and wrote something down.

'Ghosts?'

The second he read that Naruto immediately started to have a freak out and hugged the closest person he could see for support.

"GHOSTS EXIST HERE TOO?" Naruto yelled as he hugged Eve tightly into his chest. Ever since he was a kid he had always had a HUGE fear of ghosts. It all started when he was young and he heard the haunting song of a dead women singing a lullaby to him when he was in the orphanage. He could never find her, and she always sung the same sad song. Nobody else could hear the song, and sometimes he felt it was coming from _inside his head_.

'A guy with his pure power is afraid... of ghosts?' Setsuna thought in shock as the most powerful man she knew had the most common fear among small children. She could not even laugh at it, since she had no idea what caused his great fear of those without bodies.

Though in his fear Naruto squeezed Eve to hard, and she swallowed her panties. Now his fear was replaced with laughter as he saw Eve gagging and coughing from the unexpected new member of her stomach. In his laughter he completely forgot about what had him so worked up in the first place.

"Gah! That tasted like sweat!" Eve yelled as she fought the urge to throw up. That was one pair of panties she was not getting back.

'I want a taste of the next pair.' Kushinashi wrote down as Naruto wapped her upside the head, and unsealed a pair of panties from his storage seal of his wrist. It was so much easier to carry everyone's stuff in the storage seal, and since he added an invisibility seal to the array the seal could not be seen unless it was being used. He tossed the panties to Eve, who looked at him and stored them in her skirt pocket. She was fine without them, since her usual outfit did not use panties but instead the whole bottom part was the 'panties'. She had already removed the sleeves from the Uniform she was given. Until she had the material to make her usual clothes though she was stuck with this uniform.

"You have no limits to how perverted you get do you?" Naruto asked as they started walking in the direction of the mansion that Naruto wanted to steal from.

'Nope, so let me have my way with you.' Kuchinashi wrote before Naruto hid behind Setsuna with a mock look of horror. It actually brought a smile to the blue haired girls face at how he made even the most boring things fun.

"Setsuna-chan, save me from the pervert that wants to use my sexy body to satisfy her pervy desires and dreams." Naruto said in mock horror as he snuck a pick up Setsuna's skirt while she was shaking her head at their antics.

'Blue strips. Nice.' Naruto thought as he repressed his pervy giggle.

**{Time Skip the Next Day}**

"So this is it huh?" Naruto asked as they walked inside of the dark and creepy mansion. It was in rather impressive condition and the only real issue was the dust that had piled up over the years. They all walked forward until Naruto felt something about to attack them and tackled all the girls to the ground as two lasers sailed over their heads. Naruto's head was currently in between Eve's chest, while his hands were fondling Setsuna and Kuchinashi. Mio's face was currently being pressed into his stomach, and Setsuna noticed something on the wall.

"Crap! This is a GoldiLocks Security System!" She yelled as she spotted the golden symbol on the wall. The group stood back up, though Kuchinashi had a happy look on her face while the others were blushing for various reasons. The picture of a man with glowing eye on the wall was the source of the laser beams, and soon they all heard a voice.

"**Intruders. Remove all metals from your persons or be shot.**" The picture said in a booming voice while Naruto had his eye twitching. His clothes were 60 percent metalic fiber. That meant he would have to strip to his underwear.

"All metals? Don't our shoes have metal in them." Mio asked as Setsuna started to remove her shoes, and the top layer layer of her jacket since it had some metals in the fibers so as to not burn up when she hit top speed. Once that was done she tossed them to Naruto to seal up, since beyond this point no metals were allowed anyway they should not leave their stuff unguarded in case they were being followed.

Kushinashi removed her fan gauntlet and her boots, as well as the white shirt she wore under her jacket, since it was slightly metalic to help defend her against the powers of Needless she was weak to. Like Setsuna she tossed her stuff to Naruto for storage.

Mio just removed her shoes and tossed them to Naruto with her stuffed animal, since it was stuffed with extremely soft, yet dense, heavy metal. Eve was not wearing any metal so she just shrugged and they all looked at Naruto.

"**Intruders, you have ten seconds to remove all metals from your persons before being shot."** the voice said again as Naruto grimanced in and a puff of smoke he was left in just his boxers. Revealing the ideal 'Trap' body that even women would be jealous of. Kuchinashi was plotting ways to get Naruto to cross-dress while Eve snickered before she felt pain in the back of her head and saw Naruto's hand extended in the 'wapping' motion.

"How much metal were you wearing?" Setsuna asked curiously as Kuchinashi mouthy watered over the images her mind brought up. To bad for her Naruto would never wear girls clothes unless it was a last resort, but then again he had worn them as 'Naruko' before so he really should not be to phased by them.

"All my clothes had metal in them, but thankfully these are new boxers and I have not had the chance to add metal to them." Naruto said with a rub of the back of his head as they all walked forward. Sure, Naruto could blow up all the traps but he WANTED this place and destroying it would be bad for him. This place would make the perfect home base for him.

'This place has no sign of intruders, so we need to watch out step since the traps made by GoldiLocks are top notch. The fact Naruto-kun... NARUTO has not destroyed the first trap means he does not want to destroy anything in here. GoldiLocks was the top ranked company in the world that making deadly security systems. Even Archlight... Archlight-sama is careful when dealing with the technology GoldiLocks uses.' Setsuna thought as they passed a **NO ENTRY** sign and Mio just had to comment.

"No Entry? So are we forcing our way inside without consent?" Mio asked as the hidden meaning in her words was lost on her and Eve, while Naruto snickered and wiggled his eyebrow at Kuchinashi who wrote 'Sexy' down on her notepad.

"I wonder if there is a kitchen around here. I am starved." Eve talked to herself while Naruto noticed little holes in the walls. Being the farthest person ahead he was the first hit by the gas that shot out of the walls, and while he was immune to the deadly poison he still felt the drugged feeling that from losing the ability to channel chakra for awhile. He stepped back and coughed out of bit of the poisonous gas while holding his arm to keep them from walking forward.

"Poison Gas!" Setsuna stated loudly as she cursed at the fact she had nearly missed it before she and the others were hit. Naruto seemed like he was okay for the most part, but you could never tell with some poisons.

"You 'kay Naru-kun?" Mio asked as she pat Naruto on the back as he continued to hack up some of the remaining poison in his lungs. It seemed he would lose his ability to channel chakra properly for at least a week. He would purge his system, but doing that also left him drained mentally and would cause him to feel tired.

"Yeah, a little poison gas never stopped me before." Naruto said with a slightly pale face. Not from the poison, but from the fact he was unable to access his chakra for awhile.

"Naruto and I should be able to get through with our **Speed** fragments, but then you girls would be stuck. Hmmmm, all Simeon clothes are equipted with barrel blocking buttons. I could use those to block the holes." Setsuna muttered as she counted the number of holes. Everyones clothes had five buttons and there were twenty five holes on the walls. If only they were wearing their travel clothes then they would have had more than enough to close all the holes. "Everyone take the buttons on your clothes off and hand them to Naruto and I, we can use them to close of the holes since they were made to cause guns to explode by sticking them in the barrel." Setsuna demanded as Kuchinashi and Mio looked at the buttons in surprise. They had no idea the buttons could do that.

After Naruto and Setsuna had all the buttons they looked at each other and Naruto grabbed Kuchinashi and Mio by the ankles and threw them across the hallway before using his speed to block of most of the holes, while Setsuna blocked of the others and carried Eve with her. Naruto noticed that everyone now had on shirts without buttons, whiel Mio had on her white undershirt that still had five buttons. Both he and Setsuna facepalmed whe they realized they did have enough buttons to block off the holes.

Naruto chuckled when all the girls fell into a pitfall in the floor that opened up. It was funny to him how unlucky they were when it came to traps, but that chuckled turned into full blown laugh as he saw a rope made from their clothes and Eve's shoes come up and wrap around a pipe on the ceiling. Naruto heard their voices as they climbed back up, and found it rather funny what they were saying.

"WAIT! Kuchinashi your to close, get your face out of my panties." Setsuna's yell came as Naruto heard slight sniffing sounds. Then the sound of someone being kicked.

"OW! Damnit... Stop grabbing by ass Sechino!" Eve's yell came as Naruto heard Setsuna mutter some kind of sorry.

"I sweated a lot today." Mio's voice came before Eve yelled some about getting her ass out of her face. Naruto could not help but grin when he heard things that would have Pervy Sage sent back from a deadly nose bleed.

Soon they climbed out only wearing their skirts, panties, and some chest wrapping Eve must have made for them to cover part of their modesty.

Eve lunged at Naruto before he ducked and a hole opened up on the ground and she fell through, before he could do anything the hole closed and they all shrugged. Eve was pretty strong, and her fragment would make most of this stuff easy for her to get passed. They would find her eventually anyway.

"Why did you not fall into that last trap Naruto?" Setsuna asked as Naruto shrugged, he had noticed it only after the floor started to open.

"I am more used to avoiding pit falls, since I used to make them a lot as a kid. Dodging them is an instinct I guess." He answered as they all walked into a dark hallway, though Naruto was able to see much better than they girls. He was able to see the hundreds of holes on the walls and ceiling, as well as the little light sensors. "Nobody turn on the lights, if you do then you are all going to be filled with holes."

Once they all got to a big door they saw a height registry device and looked to see who the tallest person in thw group was. The needed to find the person closest to last owner centimeters in height to open to door.

Mio did not even bother trying, along with Kuchinashi since they were the shortest of the group, so Naruto and Setsuna went up and decided to try it out.

"I am 165 centimeters. Heh, looks like I grew some since last year." Stsuna said with a smile, but frowned when the machine turned red to show she was the wrong height. Naruto went up next, and started twitching when he saw something. He had gotten SHORTER upon having his body changed. The only reason he looked taller than Setsuna before now was the fact his Tabi added a bit more height and her boots.

"Fucking damnit, damn damn fuck damn. Gahhhh!" Naruto started to curse as he switched over and punched the wall hard enough to put a dent in it. It made them all curious and they went over to see his height.

163 centimeters

'Ouch, that has to hurt.' Kuchinashi wrote in sympathy as Setsuna sweat dropped at the blond that was now curled up in a ball and looking extremely depressed over the fact he had lost 3 centimeters in height. He was starting to hate his feminine body, since the more chakra a person had the quicker they stopped growing taller. Some ninja were lucky anjd hit puberty fast and became really tall. True, he was going to be a little on the short side anyway but now the only two things keeping people from thinking he was a girl would be his wild blond hair and his very well endowed member.

"I don't get the problem." Mio stated as she tilted her head and wondered what was wrong with his height. It seemed pretty tall to her, but then again she was the shortest of the group and SETSUNA was the tallest.

"Damnit mom, why did you have to be short. Why could I not have gotten your hair and dad's height. I already got your slim frame, even back in Konoha I was slimmer than others. Why did I have to get your height to? I just know you are pranking me in the afterlife." Naruto muttered as somewhere in Heaven Kushina was cracking up at how 'pretty' her son turned out. 1 Point Kushina, 0 Points Naruto.

"Are you crying?" Setsuna asked in disbelief as Naruo blinked and looked to to see some pipes dripping water on his face.

"No, but maybe we can use these pipes to get into the next room." Naruto said as he snapped out of his funk. It was not hard to do as Naruto tossed everyone through a large hole he made, and they crawled into the next room. The second they landed on the floor though alarms started to go off.

"**Over, Over, Over! GoldiLocks sytem activating in thirty seconds**."

"Over!? What the hell does that mean?" Naruto asked himself as they saw a board with recorded weights from the previous owner of the mansion.

"Guys! The floor has a pressure sensor. Unless you weigh 121 combined kilograms you are going to activate the system.!" Eve yelled from the ceiling. Setsuna and the girls stripped out of their clothes until the were completely nude while Naruto already knew they were going to be over weight, so he followed Eve's lead and jumped up to the top of the room and used his **Dobbleganger** to make roots come out of his hands and feet to attach to the ceiling. Everyone sighed in relief before they heard Naruto's and Eve's stomachs rumble.

Without his chakra to super charge the **Dobbleganger** Naruto would have the same weakness as Eve. He cursed himself for not eating breakfast, and given his share to the girls. At least he could see the nude bodies of the girls from this spot before he fell.

"What do we do now?" Mio asked as Setsuna face palmed when she realized Naruto and Eve were about to fall.

"Damnit." Was her final words before they hit the ground and the security system activated, flooding the rooming as the floated into what was very similar to a whirlpool/toilet depending on your point of view.

"I hate you SO much right now!" Setsuna yelled as Naruto and Eve looked somewhat sheepish when they all went down into the drain. When they all came to, they realized one thing. None of them could move, and they were all stuck in a cramped space.

"Ug, is everyone okay?" Setsuna asked as everyone but Kuchinashi said yes. It was to dark for anyone to see what she was writing at the moment.

"Yeah, but I don't think we were suppose to get stuck. This feels like a pipe, and from the water still running downward I think the way out is going to be pretty easy... Never mind." Naruto said as his naturally better eyes saw just how stuck they were. Setsuna had her front body smoshed to the pipe, while Eve was squished into her. Mio's back was against the sealing as her Womenhood was right in front of Kuchinashi's hand and face. Naruto was curled into a awkward ball with his face in between Setsuna's legs, and Ev's head in between his. Thanking the fact he had boxers on Naruto could not help but 'React' at the sexy way the were trapped.

"Don't talk please!" Setsuna said with a blush as he breathed air against her maiden spot.

"What is hitting my face!?" Eve asked, and Naruto tried to calmed himself.

"Nyaaah." Mio moaned as Kuchinashi wrote something, but her pen rubbed up against Mio's sacred area as well.

"Whose hand is that!?" Setsuna shouted as Naruto shifted his eyes to a grinning Kuchinashi. She looked like she was the only ome having fun right now. With all the naked and mostly naked bodies her body was rubbing up against.

"We are stuck in here tight." Naruto said as he felt Mio try and use her **Power**. "No Mio, you will break someone's bones that way!" Naruto yelled as everyone started to argue.

"Can't you do some of you 'ninja' stuff and get us out of here?" Setsuna asked as Naruto chuckled nervously.

"That gas that hit me earlier is screwing with my chakra, I must have a slight allergy to something in it. Though even if I could I don't know anything to get us out of this. I was a battle expert, and all my escape techniques are geared towards NOT getting caught." Naruto said with a chuckle. He never really bothered learning to many escape moves, and the ones he did know required that he summon a toad.

They all squirmed around in silence for awhile as they slowly made progress towards the exit, only for the most unexpected person to say something they all paled at.

"I need to pee." Setsuna muttered with an atomic blush only Naruto could kinda make out.

...

...

...

"Damnit Setsuna-chan!"

"Hold it Shihimo!"

"EWWWWWW!"

'I hate you right now.'

"I'M SO SORRY!"

It went without saying that this was the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to Setsuna as of that day. The others would not pick one her for it though... Since that would reveal they were the ones she had an 'accident' on.

I would be four hours later before they would escape the pipe system and start on disabling all the traps, as nobody couls looked Setsuna in the eye for the rest of the day. Nobody was really mad at her, since she could not help it, and it was a natural bodily function. They were just as embarrassed as her for the most part.

What happened todat would be a secret they would hopefully never have to speak about again.

**Chapter End.**

**This was NOT a filler, Naruto will be claiming the mansion as his new home and base of operations. Blade has his church, Archlight has Simeon Headquaters, and even the Girls squad has their school. Heck, Disk has Iron Mountain. Now Naruto has his mansion. YES, he will be getting his Chakra back. He just had an allergic reaction to something in the poison gas. Also this chapter was to help show his serious side, and help Setsuna grow a little closer to him. **_**"Naruto-kun... NARUTO"**_

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please**

[Omake]

"Fucking Hashirama sealing me wrong. Fucking Obito for opening the gate that sent me and the Uzumaki to this world. FUCKING UZUMAKI FOR SURVIVING THE CROSS BETWEEN WORLDS!" Madara yelled from the spot on the ground as he was mostly wrapped in sealing bandages, except for his head. Since Obito had already opened that gate that sent Naruto here it was easy for Madara to 'hitch a ride' on the same gateway that Naruto used.

After being beaten by Hashirama the First Hokage had taken the DNA Madara had stolen from him that allowed him to evlove his Sharingan to the Rinnegan. Without that DNA he was not able use the Rinnegan. The Rinnegan could only be gained by combining the DNA of a Senju (or Uzumaki) and an Uchiha.

Without that he had no way of opeong a way back into his old world unless he consumed Naruto and regained the Rinnegan. He heard the sound of a dog walking up to him, and he stared the dog right in the eyes before the dog turned and raised his leg and Madara knew what was about to happen.

"NonononononONONONONONO! DAMNIT, STOP IT STOP IT... GAHHH IT GOT IN MY MOUTH!"

It was that day Madara learned one vital lesson. Even though he was undead... he still had a sense of taste.

[Omake End]

**If any of you had read one of my previous stories you will know that I have started an Omake Theme where you may ask the Characters a question, or questions. I will now be doing that on this story as well.**

**Rules: No more than three questions per review / I don't answer questions that contain vital spoilers / Don't have your whole review be a question. Please put something before you ask your question. And please make the question to where I can understand what you are asking.**


	8. Chapter 8 New house fever - Lemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Needless'**

**Lemon in this Chapter - Naruto/Kuchinashi - Rough sex with Dirty Talk**

**Story Start.**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Setsuna asked as she, Eve, Mio, and Kuchinashi all surrounded a sleeping Naruto wearing ghost costumes. After learning about his fear of ghosts they had started planning the perfect way to scare him. Kuchinashi was leaking white fragrance to cover their feet so that it was that much more convicing.

"Don't worry. Naru-kun loves pranks, and the only way to get him is this. He will laugh it off." The shortest ghost costume said in a voice that could only belong to Mio. Naruto did not even stir as his body was finishing purging his system of his allergies to whatever was in that gas. They had spent all yesterday getting rid of all the pictures of the last dude that owned this place, and he had ended the day by clearing his Chakra Pathways of whatever was in them. When Ninja had alergies their chakra systems were usually messed up for awhile. It was this way with every ninja, though most rarely had allergies anyway. It must be the fact he was in a new world with new things that he had them. Something in that gas must not be present in his world.

"Hehehe." The figure with the largest chest area giggled as they all crowded around his bed even closer. This one was Eve, since in the group she had the largest chest. The last ghost said nothing since she was preoccupied with making the mist on the ground that caused people to experience fear more easily.

Naruto shifted in his bed and slowly opened his eyes to see something that he was hoping would never happen.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH! GHOST!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs before he jumped from the bed and used his chakra to stick the the ceiling like a cat. Gravity made his hair stick up, and his whisker marks only made the resemblance much more funny. The crazed look in his eyes made them realize they may have gone a bit to far.

His eyes cleared up and he figured out what had happened, and he was not amused by this. nope, Naruto was livid with anger at how they played with his deepest fear like that. He dropped from the ceiling and started to crack his knuckles with a dark chuckle. Four gulps could be heard as Naruto's head tilted to the side and his bangs covered his eyes.

"It was Mio's idea!" Setsuna and Eve yelled as they made a break for it. Only to be trapped by Ninja Wire Naruto controled with his chakra and brought back into the room. The frown on Naruto's made them try and escape the wire, only for the chakra enhanced wire to be to hard for them to break out of without fear of cutting their own bodies.

This was going to hurt... a lot.

**{One Punishment Later}**

Naruto smirked at the pained expression on the girls faces. He had given them each a punishment that would suite them best. Kuchinashi had her notepad ripped to shreds, destroying her only form of decent communication until she replaced it. Mio was naked and he had tied bags of ice to her body with his strongest ninja wire while she was hanging from the ceiling by her arms. Eve, was being forced to read a book. Setsuna was learning that one does not screw with Naruto and get away with it the hard way. Like Mio she was also naked, but unlike Mio she was surrounded by **Shadow Clones** all tickling her with feathers, while being tied up by ninja wire.

"C-c-c-coo-ld-d-d!" Mio said as she was shivering like crazy. She had little to no chill resistance. Kuchinashi grinned and flicked the cold girls hardened nipples, since she was dating Naruto he gave her the smallest punishment. Eve had collapsed with a *thud* as steam came from her ears at the forced learning she could not understand.

"AhahahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHahahahahaha. Ca-can't-t-t BREATH! Ahahaha!" Setsuna wiggled as tears streamed down her face at the Gang-Tickling she was recieving that was leaving her red faced and breathless. They would randomly go over different parts of her. Feet, ribs, underarms, neck, nipples, her lower spine, the space in between her fingers. Everywhere that was ticklish was attacked by the unrelenting feathers.

"Head... Hurts." Eve muttered as she repeatedly smashed her head into the table to forget the useless crap the book was telling her. Like she would ever need to know something called 'manners'.

Kuchinashi taunted the others by making rude motions with her hips... Was she humping the air. Now Naruto felt the need to get wasted after seeing his girlfriend rape the air. Then again it was kind of... hot to know that all he had to do was ask and they could do the horizontal tango. He really needed to rechristen this house anyway. He could imagine her looks of joy as he FORCED her to scream in joy and pleasure. Wiggling under him in pleasure as he fulfilled her fantasy of being taken roughly. She had made it a point that Naruto knew ALL her dirty thoughts and ideas.

BDMS, **Shadow Clone** Gang-Bang, Roll-Playing (Faking Rape Senerio), Character Play, Lesbian with him using **Dobbleganger** to turn into a girl, Rough as hell, Food Play, Dirty Talk, Public Sex, Beach Sex, Blindfolds, Anal, Making the others watch them, and finally... Orgy.

He had no idea where she was getting these ideas, but he had the feeling this girl was the reincarnation of Jiraiya as a girl. The thought made him shiver in terror at what his first time would be like. He was not even sure if it was a good idea to have sex around her, since her nose was keener than Kiba's nose.

**[ LEMON WARNING ] IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD CAPS WORDS**

Kuchinashi sent him a look with her 'rape face' on and eyes glowing at the sex pheromones he was leaking. Naruto and his sex crazed girlfriend left the room to rechristen the house with Naruto as the new master. The second the door closed behind them they lunged at each other and started to make out with a passion that would make the french jealous. Their tongues explored the others mouth as they played the advanced version of tonsil hockey. Kuchinashi added extra 'pleasure' pheromones to her saliva while Naruto added a hint of Kurama's purified chakra to cause a warm tingling feeling.

They moved along the walls as they kept putting the others back against the hard surface. Naruto gripped Kuchinashi's ass and the back on her hair roughly while Kuchinashi pulled him in closer and moved her medium sized chest into his slim body. Her other hand was removing the buttons to his sleeping shirt as they made it into the room they were going to be 'doing the deed' in. Naruto knew that she wanted him to be rough so he pushed her down on Setsuna's bed and moved on top of her after ripping her shirt off and attacking her breasts with hard licks, and tweaks of her hardened pink nipples.

"Ah!" Kuchinashi grunted in pleasure/pain as the Rainbow mist of her **Lilith Temptation** poured out of her mouth, and into the air. Naruto moved on top up her and assaulted her mouth with a more vigorous kiss than before as his one free hand that was not teasing her boob traveled down to her untouched garden... Those times she used the dildo don't count.

Rubbing her maidenhood over her panties in a line straight up and down, he would occasionally prod at the new playground he found. She moaned into his mouth, and he was lucky to be immune to her most powerful fragrance or that would have put him in a pleasure coma. Hooking two finger under the area right next to her vagina he pulled up and stretched her wet panties so that they teased her as well. His thumb would press down on the clit that was peeking out from it's hood, and his middle finger traced along her lips before entering her roughly. Her chest raised as her body arched at the intrusion of the thin digit. Naruto curled the finger inside her and she squirmed under him and never once stopped moaning, but to breath. Now would come to dirty talk she wanted... this was what he was going to have a hard time with.

"This is mine now slut, and I will be abusing this pussy everyday until your used hole is dripping with my white essence." Naruto taunted with what he hoped was a sexy look on his face. Once she did not answe to him he pressed his finger deeper until he hit her Hymen. To this day he had no idea why that had them. Were they there just to be broken and make it hurt the first time, or was it there to let a man know he took the girls virginity. All he knew was that it sounded a lot like Hi Men.

"Use me. Abuse me. Just make me cum!" Kuchinashi said as she felt the pain of him slightly ripping part of her maiden barrier with his finger, and some blood seeped out with her womanly juices. She now regreted now getting rib of that damn thing years ago. She had felt worse pain when she was tackled in the face a Mio on accident.

"Heh... Dirty bitch." Naruto said with an internal wince. As it would turn out he was not a fan of insulting her, even if she liked it. He added his ring finger and pumped them into her and out of her at a fast pace, while making sure his thumb hit her clit every time. His other hand was pulling and very slightly twisting her nipple, as she moaned and shivered before she came on his hand. Naruto looked at the hand and made sure she saw him lick off the slightly... honey-like liquid. She crawled over to him and pulled his pants down was was smack in the forehead hard enough to leave a bruise by his cock.

Sometimes it was good to be an Uzumaki Jichuriki. Female Jichuriki would be pregnant for ten months, but male jinchuriki had cocks the size of the number of tails their Tailed Beast had. Naruto though was also an Uzumaki and had an extra inch of length while his girth was pretty impressive. It made his feel bad for the men with the lower tail numbers.

"Bigger up close. Kinda scared and excited to suckle on this big man." Kuchinashi muttered as the room floor was filling with even more of her ultimate fragrance. Naruto never imagined his first time would be in a room that was covered in rainbow gas clouds, but who cares. It was sex. Kuchinashi looked up at him with a glint in her eyes, and Naruto rolled his eyes at her bed antics. So, doing what she wanted, she roughly grabbed the back of her head and forced his member into her mouth and into her throat as a bulge could be seen if you looked closely... it was actually pretty easy to see.

Tears formed at the edges of her eyes and she felt Naruto fuck her right in the throat, but she was still happy since she would be getting a _reward_soon. When she had first gained her powers she learned to hold her breath for really long periods of time, since she was able to make an oxygen substitute in her lungs fir awhile she could do this for 12 minutes tops. She did what she practiced with a dildo and vibrated her throat and any stamina Naruto had left was gone at the unexpected move. Cum bubbled out of the corners of her mouth as she happily accepted his first load of what would one day become many. He pulled out of her mouth and shot the rest of it in her face. Cummin in a womans face was like having total power over them, and it turned many men on. As could be seen by Naruto's rapidly hardening member. Before she could go for a second course of her now favorite meal Naruto grabbed her by the pits and moved her forward.

She was now on her side with a single leg over his shoulder, showing off how flexible she truly was. Her arms were being used to prop her upper body up as she licked some of the sum off her lips in anticipation at the 'deep penetration' position. In this one he was sure to either hit her womb or get inside it. Her hormone controlled brain silently hoped that this would end in her getting pregnant, but thanfully for her figure she had just finished her period yesterday. So this was a safe day for her.

"You wanted rough... Well you are getting ROUGH!" Naruto yelled as he thrust forward into her spread leg and wet pussy with his saliva cover cock. He pierced straight through her maiden barrier and touched the entrance of her womb before stopping with one inch outside of her.

"AHH!" Kuchinashi yelled at the top of her lungs in pleasure/pain as the small amount of blood from earlier had increased by quite a bit. The full feeling she got from the bond they now shared was not just physical, but also emotional since she had just become one with the man she... loved. Yes, she would admit it to herself, she loved Naruto Uzumaki, and one day she would become Kuchinashi Uzumaki.

She was now glad she had her Hymen broken by Naruto, since this was the first step to truly becoming his. The romantic part of her mind though was pushed to the back of her thoughts as the lust at people filled came to the front.

"FUck yeAh! Pound MY CuNt!" Kuchinashi yelled as her rainbow mist gained hints of black to it. Naruto was all to happy to follow through with her wished as he wasted to time to 'Pound' her stretched pussy, and he even used a minor degree of both **Speed** and **Power** to attack at her cunt with wild abandon, but unlike her he was in the right mind to make sure he toned down the pounding to the max she could safely handle.

Her toes curled, and her face was nearing the 'fucked stupid' expression as the top of her head would occasionally hit the headboard. She had asked for a rough fucking, and she was getting exactly what she wanted. Droll escaped her mouth and landed on Setsuna's pillow she was using while a thin layer of sweat appeared on both the now unvirginized teens.

"Nnnng!" The blonde girl with the beautiful yellow eyes, and the greatest voice moaned as she came for the second time that day. She tightened around him, and he resisted the urge to cum as he made her ride out her orgasm as long as he could. He wanted her to feel as much pleasure as he could. This was about her, not him since a girl's virginity was more precious than a man's was considered. This would be the story she was going to tell about her first time, and he would make it the best he could.

She wanted rough. She got rough.

She wanted dirty talk. That is what she got.

Her eyes gazed into his own with such love and devotion that Naruto felt the warmth in his heart turn into a roaring flame of love that even put his 'Will of Fire' to shame.

Naruto had just fallen in love with Kuchinashi to a level he had never felt before. Once he had realized this he felt his cock twitch as he unleashed his final load for awhile into what he thought was a fucked unconscious Kuchinashi. Since he was new to sex he only had two loads in him, and he soon fell asleep with Kuchinashi in his arms.

"I... love you Kuchi-chan." Naruto whispered with closed eyes and a smile as the girl smiled with an eye open, before she drifted off into dreamland as well... On Setsuna's bed, but not without saying some last words to him.

"You are still making a harem." Kuchinashi said as the two lovers slept in each others arms.

**[ LEMON END ] IT IS SAFE TO READ AGAIN**

[A few hours later]

A fully dressed Setsuna looked down at the two in her bed, not in shock, but in annoyance at what she could only guess went on. After the clone Naruto's had let the three being punished go and she had come back to her room to get her map and plot a course one of the last four places they would have time to go see before the two months was up. She should have known Kuchinashi would sink her claws into him at some point, but what was this hurt feeling she felt deep in her chest?

"Hey Setsuna... Wow, those two really stunk your room up!" Eve yelled as the two in the bed jolted awake and covered themselves on instinct. Well, Naruto covered himself while Kuchinashi just gave the people in the room an annoyed look. She was having a great dream about being gang-banged by hundreds of Naruto clones with the original watching and insulting her the whole time... Yes, she was a nymphomaniac and proud of it.

"I only have one question. Why my room?" Setsuna asked while Kuchinasho looked at her deadpan, without her pad she was not able to talk to her so Naruto filled in this time.

"You guys were in my room, and don't worry, your room is just the first of many that will be rechristened by the seed of man and woman." Naruto said as Eve nodded, like it made sense to her, before she realized they also meant the room she was using would be one of those... She had some stuff she needed to go hide, and with that Eve left the room.

"This was her idea wasn't it?" Setsuna asked as Naruto shrugged, he had no clue whose idea it was since it seemed like a mutual understanding.

'Maybe you should join in next time.' Kuchinashi wrote on the wall, with some of the cum that was leaking out of her.

'I should have known she would make him form a harem. I can see it now, though I can't say I am surprised. Kuchinashi would never limit herself or her man to a single girl. The idiot is to perverted to be happy with one person to molest.' Setsuna thought as a blush worked it's way over her features. She fough down the urge to join them when she remembered that they were suppose to be getting Naruto-kun... NARUTO to join Simeon. She denied the fact that deep in her heart she wanted this, and replaced it with her mission.

"Hey! Don't just go inviting people without asking me!" Naruto said loudly as Setsuna was snapped out of her thoughts by the somewhat more intelegent of the blonds. Naruto was only really smart in traps and battle, otherwise even he would admit he was stupid.

"As amusing as this is can you please get out of my bed?" Setsuna asked as once more since knowing Naruto, she pinched the bridge of her nose to relieve an oncoming headache. She was starting to get them everyday now from dealing with the stupid people in her group.

"Sure thing Setsuna-chan." Naruto said as he got out of the bed and started to look for his pants, once more having a blond moment and forgetting he was nude. Kuchinashi tried to stand up, but she flopped onto the ground due to the fact she could not feel or move her legs very well. Though this was a good sign to Kuchinashi since it foretold of good sex to come.

'No matter how many times I see his penis I can never get over the fact that such a girly looking person can have such a huge monster. I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover.' Setsuna thought as she calmed herself down enough so that her blushing was no longer visible.

**{30 minutes later}**

Naruto was hanging out with Eve and Mio after leaving Setsuna and Kuchinashi in Setsuna's area to have a little 'talk' about something he did not really care about.

"So whoopie with the perv huh?" Eve asked as Mio looked at them in confusion.

"Very good whoopie when having it with a perv, they know what they want. I was actually expecting her to want gentle loving and not the rough rutting we did. You ever make whoopie before?" Naruto asked before he realized he ma have invaded her privacy. Eve shrugged and nodded.

"Once with myself... **Dobbleganger** is really good when you have an itch you need to scratch. Does not really count but I don't have that damn hy-hy virgin thing anymore so I will count it." Eve said as she raised her hand in the air and turned it into a metal studded dildo, before quickly turning it back. If she wanted to Eve had the power to impregnate herself, but the thought never came into her mind before.

"What is whoopie?" Mio asked as Naruto and Eve shared a grin at the chance to 'explain in detail' what sex was. The girl would need to hear about it sooner or later, and who better than two somewhat experienced whoopie practitioners.

"When a man and a woman love each other..." Naruto started as Eve interrupted.

"Or want to scratch and itch."

"They start the process known to the world as 'love making'..." Naruto managed to say before once again being interrupted by Eve.

"Or fucking, petting, and sometimes porking." Eve said with a grin at Naruto's face. His eye was twitching with repressed laughter.

This was going to be a long, yet funny explanation.

**Chapter End.**

**Canon Starts in 5 chapter, so don't get your panties in a knot... or boxers if your a dude. Kuchinashi and Naruto have done the deed...yeeeaahh. Sorry, but I am not sure if I wrote that well. So I hope you like it. The black color in her mist will be explained later. Next chapter will have them going to see... Disk-chan the 100 year old loli half robot with a trap fetish. I have one more thing ta say... Why is this story not popular? Do people not like needless or something, since without Needless the creater of Gurren Lagaan would not have been inspired to create Kamina. True Fact.**

**Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, They Fuel My Creativity, But No Flames Please.**

[Omake] - Questions

_**From extremely Loyal Reader DarkVampireNegi**__ - Naruto - how do you feel to have the complete right (almost forced) to create your own harem due to your girlfriend?_

"Dude, I was partially raised by the old man Third who was a pervert, my first teacher read porn in public, and my godfather and second teacher was a super pervert that wrote the porn my first teacher read. While I would prefer only having a single girl, I have to say the fact she is forcing me to make a harem is awesome." Naruto answered the question to the loyal reader.

_**From Bakuto Masaki, a new questioner -**__ Kuchinashi, and Eve - What would you do if you walked into a room and found a naked Naruto and Eve tied to the bed? - K_

_What are your thoughts on Naruto? - E_

'I would stay and watch as Naruto-kun plundered Eve's holes, while she screamed in pleasure before Naruto-kun and I had sex on top of her body.' Kuchinashi answered with a very visible nose bleed. She would have to write this down in her idea jouranl for future sex plans. Then she had another thought. 'If they were BOTH tied up I would have my wicked way with them both, with whips and whipped cream.'

"My thoughts on Naruto. Mmmmmm, well he is strong and fun to be around. Good looking, while keeping a girlish charm that I can't help but like so I would say I got some good thoughts on the dude. The fact he has **Dobbleganger** is a pretty nice bonus." Eve said before she realized something. "WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

_**From Ccebling3 (only two questions will be answered due to break in the question rules I stated at the end of the last chapter)**__ - Kuchinashi, and Setsuna - Do you only write in Japanese or can you write in other languages also? - K_

_Why is it so hard for you to admit you have feelings for Naruto? - S_

Kuchinashi sent the questioner a deadpan look before writing on her notepad. 'I can only write in Japanese, but I do know some English words' She wrote before she turned away in embarrassemnt.

"I-I-I don't have f-f-feeling for the idiot!" Setsuna yelled with a full body blush as her eyes roamed over everything around her.

[Omake End]


	9. Chapter 9 What is Love?

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Needless'**

**Okay, due to a plot hole I needed to fill I am moving the Naruto Disk meeting to next chapter. **

**Story Start.**

Naruto and the group all looked around as at the barren wasteland they were walking on, and only Mio has yet to be bothered by the fact that they have yet to find even a clue about Iron Mountain. Naruto looked at the map he had found in the mansion and sighed. There was no clues what so ever as to the location of the mountain... and it was really pissing him off.

"I knew we were lost." Setsuna remarked and Naruto gave her and evil glare that sent chills down her spine. That was he same glare he used when he was about to prank or punish them. Kuchinashi made silent laughing motions at her, and Mio looked confused as to what was happening. She was still confused about the differences between men and women though, so her confusion was nothing special.

"We aren't lost... we are just taking the long way around." Naruto said and he knocked the laughing girls upside the head. Eve had told him that she really needed to get back to the church and meet up with her friend so he had decided to let her go for now. That left him with just Mio and Setsuna for non-sexual company. Now everytime he and Kuchinashi were alone for any extended periods of time the ended up rutting like animals. On the brighter side of that they had rechristened every room in the whole house.

Setsuna had ended up walking in on them twenty nine times they had been doing it, and ten times after they had finished. In the sack they were both stamina freaks. Though like he had suspected she loved the dirtier stuff.

"How long is the long way?" Mio asked innocently, and Naruto looked at her with a plainly annoyed look. He was still annoyed it had taken five hours to describe sex to her, and she still did not fully get it. In less than a second Naruto blurred and in his hands were Mio's panties, and her Bunny/Bear/Frog thing.

"You will get these back when we get there." Naruto said as he placed them over his wrist, and in a puff of smoke they had disappeared. Mio looked sad at the loss of her Bunny, but not really her panties.

"She asked a valid question. How long until we get there Shorty?" Setsuna asked and she found herself in a similar situation to Mio, only she was completely topless. Naruto sealed her panties and top away and Setsuna used an arm to cover her breasts.

"You are only one centimeter taller than me, and-" Naruto started before Setsuna decided to finish the sentence for him.

"Because of your **Speed** Fragment you are finished growing." Setsuna said and the next second they saw Naruto curled up into a ball, crying anime tears at the news he would stay this height. Mio and Kuchinashi were next to him patting his back, and Kuchinashi sent Setsuna a sour look.

'Lets split up into groups, and look for clues.' Kuchinashi wrote down and Setsuna agreed quickly to that plan. Then she decided she would make the pairing as equal as possible.

"Okay, that will let us cover ground better. Kuchinashi, you are with me. We will search East, and Naruto and Mio will go North." Setsuna said and Kuchinashi nodded at that and Mio smiled. Naruto nodded and got up, while also throwing Setsuna her top. Though he was going to keep her panties until they did indeed get to Iron Mountain. It did not take long for the two teams to seperate and even less time for them to leave each others sight.

'Are you ever going to tell him you know where Iron Mountain is?' Kuchinashi wrote down and Setsuna smirked at her.

"This is payback for the wedgie." The blue haired girl stated simply, and the blonde nodded while holding back her laughter. It was pretty funny, but had gone a little overboard when they found out the bruising it caused her ass. Then she dug inside her pack and saw something she had overlooked.

"Holy shit! That bastard stole my map to Iron Moutain!"

**[With Naruto and Mio]**

Mio looked at the laughing Naruto with a confused look on her face.

"What's so funny Naruto-kun?" The childish girl asked with a tilted head, only for her to break out laughing as well when Naruto turned around and showed her a map... Setsuna's map to be exact.

"I took her map." Naruto said with his best trolling face, and the two cracked up. Narutyo had stolen the map the same time he stole Setsuna's panties. He had known she kept a map with all these places on them.

"**Magnetic World: Map Attraction**" Naruto heard and the map flew from his hand behind them and he saw Seto and Solva again, and they both looked angry to see him. That may be either from the humiliating defeat he gave them, or the fact he still had Seto's sword and both their panties hanging on his wall. Right next to Eve's.

"Hey you crispy fried bastard!" Solva yelled as she held the map out tauntingly, and a dark grin covered her face. "Let us cut your head off, and we won't rip the map in two!" Solva yelled and Seto sweat dropped at her partners statement.

"... Why the hell would I agree to that!? If I am dead what use would I have for the map anyway? You aren't giving me any reason to actually agree with you!" Naruto yelled right back and the girl scratched her head and looked at Seto.

"He has a point you know." Seto said simply stated and Solva took on a thinking position. Her hard expression softened before becoming viscous again, and she over dramatically pointed at Naruto with her middle finger.

"Give us back our panties and Seto's sword and we will give you back the-" Solva started before they noticed Naruto had disappeared from in front of them and reappeared behind them with both his hands on their heads. A wide smile on his face as he applied enough pressure to cause them enough pain to be unable to concentrate enough to use their powers to escape. Not that it would work. Seto needed her sword to amplify her powers enough to effect him, and Solva's power was useless against his hard body and chakra sticking him to the ground.

"How about you both get down on your knees and beg for me to spare your lives, and then take off the new panties your wearing and give them to me with the map. Then I will let YOU leave here alive and well." Naruto offered with that same smiled that haunted the girls nightmares, and infuriated them all at the same time. It was like looking at a grinning fox that held your life in it's paws, and was asking for something in return. If you denied him he would leave you to rot without a second thought, and if you caved in he would take what little dignaty you had left.

"I hate you, you foxy bastard." Seto commented to the grinning blond. Mio giggled at this side of Naruto, and Solva dropped the map from her hands. Naruto raised the two higher by their heads and-

*Conk!*

Smashed their faces together hard enough to knock them out, and with the two semi-threats conked out Mio skipped forward to the laughing male with a smile on her face. Not even minding that every time she skipped she gave Naruto a view of her unclothed sacred line. Naruto just gave a perverted grin as he watched the natural loli bound to him. Once she had reached him the two shared a high five and laughed together at the expense on the two girls that had been knocked out.

"What are you doing to do with them now Naruto-kun?" Asked Mio as she poked the two with her foot. Naruto looked at the two girls before moving Seto's skirt up and pulling her white panties down across her long legs, and removing them from her person. Then he moved onto Solva and saw she was wearing bloomers again and took them as well. Taking out his permanent marker he wrote one the two pairs of panties.

_Seto R.2_

_Solva R.2_

"Exactly what I said I would do. I am going to take their panties as my victpry trophy and hang them on my victory wall. Then I am going to tie them up in a funny position and wait for the to wake up." Naruto said with her almost always present grin. Mio giggled as he placed the victory panties over his wrist and they vanished in a puff of smoke. Nothing made Naruto's day like adding more and more victory clothes to his Wall of Battle, which was right next to his Wall of Sexual Conquest. The only girl whose panties were on that wall at this moment was Kuchinashi's panties.

"That is SO funny!" Mio shouted as the smallest of the group watched Naruto tie the girl together. Using rope this time he placed the girls in the 69 position and stripped them of all their clothes, while neatly placing the in a pile next to them. Nothing made fighting more fun than the right to do anything you wanted to the loser.

"Mmmm, what else should I do to them?" Naruto asked himself before he started tightening the rope to the point they were nearly eating each other out. Then, he grinned even wider and took out his marker. On Seto's face he drew three lines on each side of her face, and on her ass he wrote _Naruto's Bitch_. On Solva he felt a little childish and wrote _Itty Titties_ on her left breast and _Spank me Good_ on her ass.

"HahahahahaAHAHAHA!" Mio rolled on the ground laughing while kicking her legs and holding her sides. Tears free falling down her cheeks as she laughed until it was literally hurting her. Naruto grinned at her childish way of laughing, but would admit it was kinda funny seeing that.

"It's not nice to laugh at others Mio..." Naruto started and Mio pouted at him, and then she smiled at seeing he was talking. Naruto walked next to the girl and in a puff of smoke a paddle appeared in his hands, and it had lots of holes in it for aerodymanics. "As I was saying... It is not nice to laugh at others... while they are asleep. Why don't you go over there and wake them up." Naruto suggested as he handed the excited girl the wooden paddle. She took the paddle with a smile and walked over to the girls and raised the paddle high in the air, with both hands on the paddle she took a golfing stance with Solva's ass sticking at her and with a might swing of her small arms.

"**Mio-chan Super Spanky Paddle Blaster**!" She yelled with a smile as she declared the title of her newest attack move. The sound of air breaking could be heard from the power behind the strick, and Naruto watched with eyes wide just as it made contact.

*_**SMACK!**_*

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" Solva yelled as she jolted and when trying to get up hit Seto right in the womanhood with her chin. On Solva's ass was a bright purple instant bruise going in a perfect rectangle across both cheeks, and at that moment Naruto had no doubt she was not going to be sitting down any time within this month. Her bad girl fighting persona was unable to show up simply because she was embarrassed at seeing her allies girly parts so up close and personal. She was a fighter, not very practices in the sexual arts.

"Fucking damnit!" Seto yelled in a moment of profanity as she attempted to place her hands on her aching vagina, only to learn the were tied behind Solva's back. Turning her head a little she tried to bite down on the girls thigh.

CHOMP

"You fucking maggot bitch!"

"Screw you magnet head!"

"When I get out of this I am going to so-" Solva started before Naruto yelled something while cupping his mouth with his hands.

"Suck Naruto-sama's dick."

"I am going to suck Naruto-sama's dick!" Solva yelled before she realized what she said as the two girls tried to glare at Naruto, but only saw a log in his place with the troll face etched into the wood. They remained in silence for a little while before Solva said something Seto was going to hate her for.

"... This is kind of funny."

"Shut. Up."

**[With Naruto and Mio]**

"Please tell me you got the pictures of all that?" Naruto asked and Mio held out the camera Naruto had given her. On the camera were the two girls they just saw in the humiliating positions they had been left in.

"I got 'em Naruto-kun." Mio said simply, and Naruto grinned and sealed the camera into his wrist for future enjoyment. Naruto gave Mio a pat on the head and they continued to walk in silence for awhile, and Naruto tried to get in contact with Kurama. Hoping that he had healed from his brain dead state he was in, though when he received no answer he sighed in sadness.

'I never realized how quiet my head was without the lazy ass to make snide comments about my stupidity.' Naruto thought as he took a trip down memory lane... and sweatdropped when he realized their relationship had mostly consisted of pissing each other off. Now that he thought about it, Kurama was really an asshole... a good friend, but an asshole all the same.

"Hey Naruto-kun... You and Kuchinashi are boyfriend and girlfriend right?" Mio asked and Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts by her unexpected question.

"Well, I like to think that is the term, but she likes the term lovers better since it has deeper meaning to it." Naruto answered nicely, and Mio seemed to nod to it. Looking at him in confusion she asked the next question on her mind.

"Do you love her?" Mio asked seriously, and Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. A goofy smile made it's way to his face, and he thought about that one for less than a second.

"Yes... I really do love her." Naruto whispered into the wind and Mio smiled widely, before her next question had Naruto face palming/

"What is love?" Mio asked and Naruto said the first thing that came to his mind in this occassion.

"Baby don't hurt me." Naruto stated and then punched himself in the head for saying something so cheesy. He was listening to the radio in the house for way to long, and that one song was stuck in his head. Mostly because he had been fucking around with Kuchinashi in his room when he heard it.

"Don't hurt me?" Mio repeated in confusion.

"No More." Naruto said and they were met with silence for awhile, and Naruto rubbed Mio on the head. "Mio, love is one of the most powerful things on the planet. To me love is when you can't picture life without the one you love, you can't go long without thinking about them, you truly listen to what they tell you and value their opinion. When your in love you want to be a better person for them, and you know about their flaws but love them anyway. I enjoy ehlping those I love, and being around them is enough to maike me smile or laugh. The little things can be fun when you are with them, and you are willing to do things you never thought of for them. Even if it brings you out of what you are used to. You can be talking to them about nothing for hours, and still have a blast. You can be yourself around them with no fear. I would give my life for those I love happily, and I would do it with a smile on my face even as my life slips away. When you kiss, no matter how many times you had kissed before sparks just seem to erupt between you." Naruto described and Mio was looking at him in awe at his description. Then, as quickly as she could she gave him a small peck on the lips and just like he said, smalls flew in her vision. Naruto just guessed she was thanking him for the answer to the question and blew it off mostly.

Mio on the other hand felt as if her whole body was on fire, but for once restrained herself form going after what she really wanted.

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" Mio chirped and Naruto smiled and gave her an affectionate rub on the head. So with good feelings in mind she hopped on his back and they looked at the map and sweat dropped.

They had already passed Iron Mountain.

Damnit.

**Chapter End.**

**Due to some changes I am making I need some insperation... on the next lemon. At the end of your reviews if you want to see a certain girl in a lemon with Naruto type her name and the position you would like to see them doing it in. Please post at the end of your review though.**

**Next Story to Be Updated Is... ****Naruto the Empty Fox King**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please.**

[Omake] Questions

**DarkVampireNegi** - Kuchinashi out of the girls seen thus far who do you plan to get into Naruto's harem?

'All of them... every cute girl belongs to Naruto, and by extension me!' Kuchinashi wrote with a huge blush and blood leaking from her nose. She wanted tons and tons of cute girls to play with, and experiment with in new sexual ways. There would never be to many girls for the two of them to share.

**Twin Fang of Chaotic Insight** - Mio: What's your favorite thing to do with Naruto in your free time?  
Kuchinashi: How large of an effect did the potential perverted uses of Naruto's powers(like Speed and Shadow Clones) have on your desire to be his?

[Mio]

"Mmmm. I really love playing this game called 'Ninja' he taught me how to do. It is soooooo fun! Then after that I love wrestling with him, but after that I sometimes have to change my panties." Mio chirped with excitement.

[Kuchinashi]

'Actually, that moment in the hot springs was where all my desire to be his came from... though I will admit to wanting to bang him because of his abilities.' Kuchinashi wrote as she remembered the **Shadow Clone** triple penetration she had in the dining room.

**Ccebling3** - Eve - When Naruto and Blade meet how will Blade react when he finds out Naruto is really a boy? **The other part was not a question**

"Pffffftt, like Blade will give a shit. As long as their feminine and cute he will try and get them to wear only panties and socks. Blade is one of... the bigest pervert I know in the entire Black Spot. They would most likely end up ducking it out, and sense Naruto has non-needless abilities that crush needless he would win. No offence to Blade, but I can beat him in a fight so Naruto can beat him." Eve said as she lounged around in the chair she was using. Not a care in the world as she scratched her stomach.

**Bakuto Masaki** Setsuna, has Kuchinashi ever peeped on you?  
Mio, what would you do if Naruto gave you a baby fox for a pet?  
Eve, what are you afraid of the most in the world?  
Naruto, what would you do if you saw Kuchinashi eating out Eve?

[Setsuna]

"Yes! That pervert peeps on nearly any girl all the time!" Setsuna yelled in frustration.

[Mio]

"... I would... how did Eve-chan say it? Fuck him?" Mio said in confusion.

[Eve]

"Books. Those horrible little bastards." Eve stated with a shiver, and then she paled when she looked over her shoulder and saw a giant book. She foamed at the mouth and fianted on the floor.

[Naruto]

"Well first I would make about nine or ten Shadow Clones, and then I would sneak up behind Kuchinashi for some surprise sex. While I am busy fucking her the shadow clones will start gang-banging Eve and Kuchinashi's other holes. Though I would make sure Kuchinashi would be able to see Eve get gang-banged. It is her second favorite kind of sex... right after-" Naruto started beofr he covered his mouth... Now was not the time to reveal that information.

[Omake End]


End file.
